In The Dark
by LilSis0401
Summary: How do you protect the one you love from something that lay within you when keeping distance from her seems so impossible. SPASHLEY A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i had planned on hsving a whole playlist thing for this tory cus i have like 50 songs i listen to while writing this but i dnt no how to show u guys so instead u will have to do w/o it i guess.. sry but enjoy the stroy anyways**

Clouds hovered over the dark silhouettes of houses and street lamps. A small wind passing through the small rural area; dead leaves rolling along the sidewalks; a distant grunt heard from a dark alley where a few Harley's sit. A trash can knocked over and a few grunts later people jumped on there bikes and sped off leaving a brunette stumbling out of the alley way, blood from her nose and lips a few bruises, but nothing she would die from. She needed to hurry though, a few more hours and she had night school to attend, she was grateful that it was a cloudy and gloomy day, she could relax, it was one of her favorite weather patterns. She leaned against a wall for a few minutes to catch her breath, she looked up at the sky, the wind taking her hair with it, the sun now covered completely by the clouds giving the girl a dark, mysterious look to her. She looked up to the sky, sighed, and started to walk.

"Fine!? This is not Fine! If Principle D. see's you like this, he'll think you're dealing again." Craig yelled his green eyes getting lighter as his anger rose. His hair looked as if he just got out of bed, wavy brown stands hanging in his face. Skinny arms leading down to clenched fists and skinny jeans leading to torn converse.

"Craig chill out for a second, I'll just wear my sunglasses." Carmen said referring to her bruised eye. Her, Craig, and three other boys stood in a corner in the quad where the school flag flew under the American.

"This has nothing to do with hiding bruises and you know it. This is about those damn Richmond boys." Jayden scolded. The group fell silent until the bell rang moments later.

"We'll finish this at break." Craig said walking off leaving the group behind. His shoulder slammed into a blond blue eyed boy's and the two glared at each other as they walked.

"The book I'm passing out is 'Their Eye's Were Watching God' I want you to read the first chapter and then tell me what you think." the blond teacher said as she passed by the rows handing out books. The room was in the middle of the school building so there were no windows, just a door in the front of the class. No sense of freedom, the room like a cavern. Carmen tapped her pencil on the desk eyeing a boy with spiked black hair, scratches on his arm, and holes in his jeans. She glared her dark eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Her attention was snatched back when a book hit her table.

"Let it be." Jayden said giving Carmen a warning with his black eyes. They weren't real, merely just contacts. Carmen didn't listen, she continued to sulk, to let her anger bubble and rise inside her. That boy, Aiden, what he said, what he did just a few hours before, it angered her, made that urge for revenge that much more desirable.

"Carmen in order to read your book must be open." the teacher said standing over her shoulder. With one last look at Aiden, Carmen began to read.

The Moon now shined brightly through the clouds now as six o clock bells rang through the building. Carmen stepped out of her math class and entered the quad.

"Carmen!" yelled Jacob. He waved over to where him, Jayden, Craig, and Brandon sat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Brandon asked. Craig stayed quiet. He was plotting revenge no one hurt his kind and gets away with it. Carmen took her place on the top of the table and lay down gazing up at the stars. She wanted revenge sure, but she didn't want to have others get hurt in the process. Her eyes shut when she heard Aiden's voice. It brought her back to when he used to hang out with her and Craig. She used to be best friends with him, but he had changed, made friends with David, and the Richmond boys. They weren't even related; they all just live on Richmond Road.

"Aiden!" She heard a girl yell, that's when she bolted up. She looked over in his direction, shifted her body so her feet rested on an empty seat of the bench. A blond maybe sixteen was trying to get something back from him, it looked like a paper, it also looked like he knew her for they both had smiles on there faces.

"Nope, not until I get a real hug." Carmen heard him reply. She wanted to look away but the girl intrigued her, Carmen was sure she hadn't seen her in school before, or maybe she was just too tired to notice her. When Aiden caught her looking he made sure to give the blond a deep kiss, showing Carmen she was off limits. This is what pushed the brunette over the edge.

"Like I'm interested in her anyways!" She yelled. Her group looked at her and then where she shouted at. They all watched Aiden, David, and another boy, Frank, start to walk over to them. Aiden's green eyes were glued on Carmen's brown eyes. David's black and blond died hair barely moved in the wind as his lips curled into a smile, and Frank licked his lips before he proudly showed his sharp teeth.

"You got a problem?" David said as he stepped right in front of Carmen. His eyes showed excitement, he was begging for a fight. Craig stood up quickly along with his crew and they each stepped in front of one of the Richmond boys. Craig took his place in front of David.

"Back off." He said his green eyes getting lighter and his canine teeth growing.

**Before you say anything i have not read/seen twilight. this story is not influenced by twilight at all. ive had this story for quite a while im putting it up now because of everyones fascination w/ twilight. if u think im just trying to make a lesbian version of twilight im not again i wrote this A LONG TIME AGO!!! ok lol just thought id get that through but i hope u enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i fixed my myspace music and now my playlist thing has all the music that i listen to..i think it just sets the mood much better but here you go its /hides_with_a_smile.**

**and now for the story**

"Are you gonna let a man fight your battles Carmen?" David asked before mumbling,

"Pathetic." Aiden and Frank laughed while Jayden and Brandon stepped closer to them.

"Or I guess a better question would be, Craig are you really gonna show everyone here who you really…wait let me rephrase that, WHAT you really are. I mean in order to be a who, you have to be living right?" David said smiling with his eyes.

"You're insulting yourself moron!" Brandon said taking his eyes off Frank.

"No, see unlike you pansies I ENJOY being able to live forever, to be able to never die, to never get a chick pregnant, yeah that sounds like a pretty good deal." David said. Through all of this Carmen never took her eyes off of the blond. She looked so worried.

"Let's drop this," she said. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No, I think you just want to finish this later, like at Greg's Court's around ten?" David said, everyone stayed quiet and David smiled.

"Alright it's a deal. We'll see you then." He said before walking off, Aiden and Frank followed.

* * *

Brandon was in Carmen's next hour, he sat quiet a few seats away from her but it was ok, the teacher, Mr. Bronson, almost always gave out group assignments so they were paired often. This wasn't on Carmen's mind though, it was far from it. What was on her mind was the blond; she now saw her, right now, and lucky for her none of the Richmond boys had this class. It was just Carmen, Brandon, and the blond. She felt a buzz in her pocket and opened her phone secretively.

"Dnt even think abt it." the txt read. Carmen turned around in her seat and looked at Brandon. How did every one of these guys know what she was thinking. She disregarded the text, kept her eyes on the blond and turned her phone off.

"Alright your groups will go as follows," Mr. Bronson said as he looked down at his list. Carmen continued to zone out she knew her partner already, the teacher always put her and Brandon together.

"Drop it." she heard the brunette boy say as he sat in the seat next to her. Carmen looked away from the blond for once.

"What? I haven't done anything." she said annoyed. Brandon rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his brown spiky hair.

Night school had now ended and Carmen had her last hour with Craig. He wanted to walk Carmen home and was continuing to push the issue until Carmen lost him through the large crowd of teens heading home. She hated when Craig, and the boys hovered over her like she couldn't take care of herself. What had happened earlier didn't count, she only got beat down as bad as she did because the Richmond boys took her by surprise. It wasn't like she couldn't fend for herself, she knew she could. She remembered to turn her phone back on as she was walking and sure enough there was a text from Craig scolding her for walking off, and then telling her that everyone was going to go to Hendricks' for dinner after they kick David's ass. Carmen smiled to herself and continued to walk. The wind had picked up quite a bit from before. It had gotten significantly darker and it almost looked as if it were going to rain. This made Carmen chuckle; it would have been a huge cliché if it were going to rain as the fight was going on. She quickly turned around when she heard another set of footsteps behind her. She was ready this time, one hint of confrontation and she was gonna throw all she had. It wasn't until lightning flashed that she noticed who it was. It was the blond girl Aiden was all over.

"Hey!" Carmen called. She saw the blond look up from the ground.

"Are you following me?" Carmen asked with a smile. She was only giving the blond a hard time after she noticed she was also in her fourth hour, which was the last hour of the school night. The blond didn't answer but Carmen could see her smile as she walked under a street lamp. Carmen waited as the blond continued to walk towards her.

"No." She said a little bashfully as she reached Carmen. Carmen smiled.

"So what's you name anyways?" She asked making conversation.

"Spencer."

* * *

"Where's your precious little Carmen?" Frank asked as he entered the basketball courts. That's what Greg's Court's was, a basketball court only outside. Craig only clenched his fists, he was sure that one of the Richmond boys had done something to her, and he swore up and down that if they hurt her again he'd be sure to kill them himself.

"She'll be here! She wouldn't miss this for the world." Jayden said more to comfort Craig than to tell Frank off.

"You guys talking about me?" They all heard from the gated entrance. Craig turned around and sure enough there Carmen was climbing over the fence to finish what had been started. They watched as she turned back around and said something to someone, she stood in the way so they couldn't see who it was.

"Sorry, but I have to kick your boyfriends ass now, he kicked mine last night with his crew and that just doesn't fly in my group." She explained as she took off her sunglasses revealing her bruised eye. Spencer didn't know what to say she stood still and watched the girl walk off.

"Hey Ashley, glad you could make it!" Carmen said high-fiveing the red banged brunette. Before any other words were said Aiden had walked up to Carmen and punch her square in the face. That's when Craig stood up and shoved the tall brunette and all hell broke loose. Ashley focused more on Jack a less buff guy on the Richmond side. Her fangs showing, anger rising as the boy hit her hard in the stomach. Craig's focus was on Aiden after the cheap shot, and Carmen took on anyone that came after her. Although Spencer couldn't tell with the dim lights, she was watching her first of many vampire fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayden had a bloody nose, Brandon had a few bruises, but Craig was the worst of them, Aiden left him with a black eye, bloody nose, scratches all over his body, and a hurt ego. Spencer left when she saw Aiden take the back way out of the courts. The sun was about to rise in about an hour which is why the Richmond boys scattered.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Brandon yelled at Carmen. His Hazel eyes were turning lighter and lighter.

"What were you thinking?" Jacob yelled stepping closer to Carmen. His black hair was a mess and his shirt had a hole in it. Carmen took a step back.

"I'm alive aren't I? Get off my back!" Her fangs were still extended, her eyes now gray Craig shoved passed her saying

"Let's go eat." through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes and looked down as the other two boys walked passed her. Jayden walked up to her his blond hair every which way.

"I warned you didn't I?" He said with a smile. He never went off on Carmen they were like brother and sister. Carmen smiled and gave him a hug while looking at Ashley.

"I'll catch up." Carmen said as she walked past the blond boy. The look on Ashley's face was unreadable, not the usual look she has.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carmen asked sitting next to her. Ashley shook her head. Truth was she was dumbfounded. That girl, the blond, she was beautiful, and just so vulnerable, the look on her face was one of the most adorable and painful faces Ashley had ever seen.

"Hey, Ash, come on. We'll talk about this later ok; right now we need to get something to eat." Carmen said. Ashley turned her nose up.

"I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Well you should still eat something, you wont be able to get anything until tomorrow night. Here I'll save you some of mine ok?" Carmen said. Ashley nodded, and stood up looping arms with the slightly smaller brunette and walking off.

**

* * *

**

Carmen was the first to leave Hendricks's and not in a good mood. Hendricks's was slaughter house basically and Craig was good friends with a guy that worked there so he would give everyone the blood. She got into another fight with the boys so she left she was tired of listening to them yell at her, she couldn't help that Spencer followed her. She continued to walk her mind clouded, eyes hardly noticing where she was but also acutely aware of her surroundings, or at least the living ones. She knew she was being followed but until she felt threatened she was going to continue.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice yell. When she turned around she instantly smiled.

"Spencer, I'm surprised to see you." she waited for Spencer to catch up to her.

"And why is that?" Spencer asked.

"Well I did just kind of beat your boyfriend's ass." Carmen said triumphantly. Spencer chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend you know." This took Carmen by surprise.

"What? Then what are you? I mean from what I could tell at school you two were having a real intimate kiss." Spencer looked down; Carmen could tell she was blushing.

"Yeah we're just um," She shuffled her feet and Carmen smiled finding this all very entertaining.

"We're kinda friends with benefits." Spencer finally finished. Carmen's smiled grew and she mouthed an oh.

"So you want me to walk you home or something, it can get pretty scary out here at night, there are some nasty and crazy people out here." Carmen said. Spencer looked up in Carmen's eyes, and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." She said walking ahead of the brunette. The sky was clearing up now and the stars were showing brightly, at least the ones you could see with all the city lights on.

"Too bad you can't see all them all the time." Carmen heard Spencer say as they walked. When she looked down at Spencer she noticed Spencer was looking at the sky as well. She noticed how the wind took each curl of her hair on it's own; noticed how entranced Spencer seemed to be by the night sky.

**

* * *

**

"Guys maybe Spencer followed her, you don't know her circumstances." Jayden said trying t defend Carmen. He didn't find it fair that everyone jumped to conclusions about what had happened. She wasn't here to defend or explain what had happened.

"It doesn't matter what went on she should have found a way to get rid of her. Brandon said. The group walked down the sidewalk and were heading home, they all lived in a mansion that they each helped pay for. It was a few blocks from where they were now and they needed to hurry. Sunrise was soon and if they didn't et home soon they would be screwed.

"Let's just drop it ok, I mean Spencer didn't seem like she was the kind of person to do anything she didn't want to do." Ashley said. It was the first thing she had said since the fight. Her thoughts were still clouded by the looks of the girl. She would have given anything to sit in front of her and study her, just stare at each feature like it were a map. Those blue orbs of hers, those were the most entrancing.

"Look you're new so I'm gonna explain something to you, if Spencer were to have found out about any of us, including Aiden, David, and all of them, David would kill her. To him what we are is a huge secret that no one should know." Jacob said. He was right though. David didn't want anyone to know that he was a vampire and if someone were to find out, he was known for either killing them or turning them.

**

* * *

**

"So Spencer," Carmen started. She wanted to hang out with the girl more get to know her more than she already did.

"Yes?" Spencer asked looking at the brunette expectantly.

"Tomorrow morning you want to hang out at my place? Well not really my place but I go to this studio to get away from some things and I was going to go tomorrow. So yeah, you wanna come?" Carmen nearly kicked herself for dragging the sentence on. She watched the thought process go through Spencer's mind. Waited impatiently for the hopeful yes.

"Ummm yea sure. Just as long as you keep me entertained." Spencer replied with a smile. Carmen smiled back,

"I think I can do that." The two stood still for a few more seconds before Spencer pointed her thumb to the door.

"I need to…" She said pointing her thumb towards her door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Carmen replied. She couldn't take her eyes off of Spencer; the blonds own blue eyes entrancing the brown ones without even knowing it or even trying.

"Yeah," Spencer said walking off with a smile. She abruptly turned back around.

"And remember I expect to have fun!" Carmen smiled.

"No problem!" She yelled back before walking off herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Carmen returned home to the group of boys shutting windows, locking doors and covering every entrance sunlight could sink into. Ashley was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, we never got to talk earlier." She said sitting next to the girl. The vampires' hideout was a large mansion with very little furniture. What they did have came from a goodwill store when they were open, or sometimes the local dump. It was large but easily sealable, and when no sun could get in, almost pitch black. There was a small tunnel in the basement walls that Craig had found led to the sewers. A Perfect place to stay for a vampire.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Ashley said tucking her bangs behind her ear. Carmen studied the brunette, looked over every inch of her body, reading her. Studying her.

"Are you sure, I don't mind listening for once." Carmen said trying to push the problem out of her friend.

"Really I'm fine." Ashley said flashing Carmen a smile. Carmen smiled in return and walked off towards her bedroom. It was dark, the colors of the wall a dark green, the bed a twin with only an outer space comforter. She had a small dresser, if you could call it that, off in the corner. Really it was a small little cubby for little kids' toys, and next to that a stereo she bought with a pile of C.D.'s she had stolen from various music shops throughout her life as a vampire. Before she was turned stealing didn't even come into thought but afterwards her views changed, she noticed she couldn't show up in cameras so she used it to her advantage. If it weren't for the little self control she did have she'd most likely have more than just a pile of C.D.'s. She'd have a whole wardrobe.

Her body fell to the floor and she rested on her elbows as she shifted through her music, browsing at what she wanted to listen to until she found the perfect CD. She skipped to the song that fit her most at the moment. She stood back up as Lullaby, by the Spill Canvas, began to pour beautiful harmonics throughout her room giving the room a sense of life, a sense of freedom. Reality was she was trapped, yet again, in a building, a cavern. One that she could never escape from until dark. Carmen knelt down to reach under her bed, pulling out a large cardboard box from the even darker underside of the bed. In the box were books, mostly about vampires, some about mystery, and others about romance. She pulled out a new one she had stolen a few days ago, Night Rising, it was the most appealing at the time and she couldn't wait to read it, but things got in the way and she refused to read in front of the others. She knew someone would try and ruin her books, she hated living with boys, they were slobs, but she would deal by reading them on her own time. Her eyes flew passed words, dove into the mystery, into the scene, left her reality to enter a new one.

Spencer stayed up for a while listening to her music on her iPod, reading a book, and flickering her eyes up to the TV in her room. She was restless, her bed sheets were ruffled from her many desperate attempts to go to sleep, all failing she decided to multi-task. She even tried to clean her room even more than it needed to be. Nothing seemed to Make her mind stop, her body wasn't begging for the comfort of her Full bed and its pink silky sheets. She sighed, saved her place in her book, and looked out her window. Looked out past her driveway, trying to find something else out there that she hadn't already seen.

Her blue eyes caught sight of someone, they were walking by looking a little shady, she walked over closer to her window and waited, something about this figure frightened yet intrigued the girl. Then, in one fluid motion as another figure began to walk by, the frightening figure wrapped its arms around the other covered the persons mouth and the last thing Spencer could see was what looked like the figure whispering something in the others ear. It wasn't until the figure dragged the other away into a darker area that Spencer realized what had happened, or what she thought had happened, someone had just been kidnapped, or maybe she was misreading the situation. Did she really see that, maybe they were dating. Or maybe she was just thinking the worst case scenario. It was dark out, and she could barely make out the figures faces, let alone what they were doing.

Disregarding it she turned off her iPod, placed her book on her desk, next to her laptop, and turned off her lights to lay down and try to go to sleep one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**i know a lot of ppl dnt like carmen but i do! lol i think she was cool even tho she kissed ashley. but anyways a lot of you prolly dnt like my pairings at the momment but hang in tight cus it gets a lot better!**

Carmen woke up the next day to hearing a radio coming from the other room. She noticed her room was still extremely dark, not usual. She also heard Jayden whistling, also not usual. She stepped out of her bed and stretched the feeling of her muscles loosing feeling great. Something was different today, she was happier than normal, and she knew if the others picked up on her abnormal peppiness they'd ask questions and she'd never be able to sneak out. She opened her door just in time to overhear the weather report on the radio. It was to be very cloudy with a forty percent chance of rain and a chance of snow. This was perfect, now she didn't have to worry when she hung out with Spencer. Spencer. The thought of her made Carmen smile. She trotted down the steps in hope that no one would notice, if they did she would have to lie, which she sucked at, and say she was just in a hyper mood today.

"Hey Carmen." Ashley said as she sat in a chair listening to the news uninterested in any of it. It was the only thing she could do besides read a magazine she had.

"Hey." was all she said before hoisting herself up to sit on the counter in the kitchen.

"What time is it?" She asked searching for the one clock they had in the place. It tended to get moved around a lot.

"twelve something, I checked a few minutes ago." Ashley replied. Carmen nodded. A sense of yearning came over her as the weatherman on the radio began to speak about the sun and how its been heating everyone up abnormally during this time of year. Carmen missed the sun. She forgot what the grass looked like in the daylight. She forgot how bright peoples faces would seem to be as they walked around going from store to store, she missed being able to feel warmth.

* * *

Jayden's whistling came closer to her in a few minutes. She noticed that he seemed happy and also wet.

"Hey what's up with you?" She asked. He gave her a smile and tossed the small towel that was around his neck on the counter next to her.

"Didn't you hear? It's going to be cloudy all day, cloudy and rainy or snowy, which means we get to go outside." He said his smile growing,

'he must miss being out in the morning just as much as I do' Carmen thought to herself.

"Yeah I heard, should be fun." Carmen told him trying her best to avoid him asking what she was going to do. If he asked she would have to tell him about Spencer. She could never lie to Jayden successfully.

"Yeah it should, hopefully anyways. So did you have anything in specific that you want to do today?" He asked. Shit. This was it, this was when he was going to push the issue, and force the truth out of Carmen.

"Not really, well I mean sorta, I guess." Carmen stammered. Jayden raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just was going to hang out with a friend, that's all."

"Which friend?" He asked persistently, he knew that Carmen had something planned more than just to hang out with some random friend, he knew her better than that.

"No one, important anyway." She said her eyes looking away from the blond.

"Carmen,"

"Jayden."

"Tell me!" it took Carmen a few seconds to get the courage to do so, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Spencer."

"Now was that so hard?" Jayden joked. Carmen smiled thankful he understood and also grateful that he wasn't flipping out like the others did yesterday.

"Well if your going to hang out I suggest that you leave now before Craig and Brandon ask you to hang out." He warned. Carmen smiled and hugged her friend before hopping off the counter. She quickly turned around before she left.

"Hey, where do you think the closest place is that would sell apples?" she asked. Jayden shot her a confused look.

"Well if I'm going to hang out with a person I might as well act like one right?" she added slowly walking backwards.

Jayden smiled.

"I think there's a wal-mart supermarket around here somewhere, just go for a walk and look for one, if it gets to light out jump into the sewers." Carmen nodded in acknowledgement and turned back around to leave.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with a small ache in her back, she figured she must have slept on it wrong. She noticed it still seemed dark out even though her clock flashed ten thirty-five.

Her walls were covered in blue, posters hung up in various places, none of it fit her, the posters were old, all of them celebrities from when she lived here before. There was Nsync, Britney Spears, the backstreet Boys, your typical musicians from about the nineteen nineties. She hated her room, she wanted it to express her instead of who she used to be, but not even her parents knew who she really was anymore.

They didn't know that she secretly listened to metal, they didn't know that she wanted to shop at hot topic more often, they didn't know that she was into girls either. They thought she was the girly cheerleader that wanted to move back home. Truth be told she hated cheerleading, she wanted to drop out so many times but if she did that she would have nothing. No activities during the day. So she continued to cheer. It wasn't until she stopped reminiscing on her past that she remembered what she had seen the other day, the two figures and how they frightened her. Spencer decided to tell Carmen about it whenever she came to get her. Right now she needed to find something to wear.

* * *

Aiden was still sound asleep in his bed, his drool circling around his cheek. An annoying bouncy woke him up and he turned to find Nathan, a younger teenager jumping on his bed trying to get his attention.

"Aiden come on, we can go out today, no sun!" the boy yelled happily. Aiden only groaned and shoved him off his bed.

"Should have never turned you." he mumbled before going back to sleep.

"Come on, this is better than Christmas! Remember when mom bought me the X-box? Well this is better than that! Come on get up!" the little boy cried.

"Go away!" Aiden yelled throwing a pillow over his head.

* * *

Carmen had just reached the Wal-Mart Jayden had talked about, and what started as a hunt for a simple apple turned into a gift hunt for Spencer. Not really a gift, but a small clue as to what they would be doing today. She walked down the aisle of crafts searching for anything paint related, she knew what she wanted to do, she knew how she wanted it to go, but she didn't know if Spencer would enjoy it.

Her eyes caught the perfect clue, one of those paint-by-numbers. It was two puppies in a basket and one out of it with a ribbon on it. The background was a fireplace and what looked like the bottom of a Christmas tree. It was perfect. Not only did it hint to what they were going to do but it also could make a cute gift since Christmas was in four days. Carmen looked around wondering if she could get someone to wrap it here or if she would have to do that on her own. Her eyes scurried across every inch of the aisles searching for someone to ask. She eventually gave up and bought a newspaper before walking out.

When Carmen pulled up to Spencer's house she noticed that Spencer was already outside. She was curious as to how she could stand the weather, it was twenty-nine degrees outside.

"Spencer!" Carmen called. Spencer looked up from the tire swing in her front lawn and smiled at the brunette in her car.

"Hey." was all the blond replied with before stepping into the beat up 1960 Ford F-250 pick-up.

"Hey I got you something, it's a little clue for what I have planned today." Carmen said with a smile.

"In fact it's why I'm a little late, I had to go to the studio to wrap it up." She explained handing the present to Spencer.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Spencer said taking the gift. Carmen smiled at her.

"I know but I wanted to." Spencer's eyes glistened with excitement as she opened the gift.

"Aw, it's so cute, thank you." She said giving Carmen a hug.

"No problem, now lets get outt'a here." Carmen said pulling out of the drive way.

Carmen admired the scenery as much as she could as she drove, it was very rare that she got to be outside for so long, and she was going to milk every moment of today.

"I like your taste in music." Spencer blurted. Carmen had forgotten that her mix C.D. was even in the car let alone playing.

"Thanks, I think this song is my favorite." She said turning up the volume to Sunday Drive by The Early November. She rolled down her window and let the feeling of the wind hit her face.

"You like the cold don't you." Spencer said. She crossed her arms trying to avoid the inevitable goose-bumps.

"I'm sorry are you cold?" Carmen asked rolling her window back up. She forgot how cold it got sometimes, but the feeling of wind on her face felt nice, even for that breif second.

"You didn't have to, I could have dealt with it."

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you suffer?" Carmen asked raising her eyebrow. Spencer smiled and sat back enjoying the music.


	6. Chapter 6

**guys this is a for sure spashley fan fic lol i fgured out the storyline today!**

Jayden was walking around the town square cuddled up in a slightly small jacket and a scarf.

He was in search of gifts for his friends, he couldn't afford much but he wanted to get them all something. He had already searched the local Target and JC Penny's and was en route to any store that sold cheap clothing or C.D.'s

He stumbled onto the perfect store Carmen, a book store. A large smile grew on his face when he found it, but he didn't know what book Carmen would want. Maybe they have something related to that Night Rising book she left on her bed.

Thought the blond. Not only was he a great gift shopper he was also an excellent sleuth. He'd sneak around everyone's room to find out what the others liked. He knew Craig needed a new game for his old Game Boy Color.

He knew Brandon needed heavier weights, he knew Ashley needed a knew guitar, and he knew Jacob needed a whole new wardrobe. He had been saving his money from working a six hour shift at McDonalds for the entire year. After using up about 4 thousand of his money he still had about seventy thousand left. This left him with many great idea's for the groups present. He walked into the bookstore ready to search for Carmen's perfect gift.

* * *

Carmen had finally reached her studied and happily walked out of her car waiting for Spencer to catch up. "This place looks neat." The blond said with a smile. Carmen smiled in return saying thanks. Spencer was even more awed by the inside, how there was art everywhere. Mostly abstract but some sketches of people. "Wow." She said examining the art. Carmen smiled at the girls natural curiosity.

"My friend Chelsea works here, but she lets me visit as much as I can." The brunette explained. Spencer nodded showing she heard her.

"So what are we going to paint?" Spencer asked turning back around. Again Carmen smiled only wider this time. Her eyes were brighter too, not by much but instead of an almost black brown they looked more like the color Bistre. "I'm glad you asked, your actually standing on it." Spencer looked down and noticed she was standing on a large white square. We're going to paint this whole thing?" She asked skeptically. Carmen laughed.

"Yeah, that was my plan." Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Well then, lets get started!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hang on we have to wear something."

"What?"

"Basically it's a blue garbage bag," Carmen chuckled. "But its to protect our clothes. And then we have to wear our safety glasses." She said as nerdy as she could.

"Exactly how are we painting that we are going to need all that?" Carmen shooed Spencer to the sides and picked up a tube of paint that came to a point where she could pour it out. As soon as she saw it flowing out she began to slash her hand up and down with a smile. "Something like that. I was thinking later we could upgrade to something more fun."

"Yeah and what would that be." And with a large smile on her face Carmen pulled out two paintball guns, one with a red ribbon and the other just as shiny. Spencer chuckled. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh but I so am." She paused. "Come on it'll be fun." Carmen prodded. Spencer laughed and nodded agreeing with the crazy idea. "Alright lets do this!" Carmen said happily handing Spencer a painting tube of her own. "Now just squeeze and move your arms as wild as you want." Carmen said giving Spencer space. The blond flung pink paint all over the canvas laughing and giggling, she was surprised at how good of a time she was having.

"So it's supposed to be cold enough by the end of the week so everyone can go ice skating on Avon Lake. You want to go?" Spencer asked as she threw more paint at the canvas. Carmen smiled at the girl. She seemed so preoccupied in just throwing paint that she hadn't spoken in a while. "It depends, I'll give you a definite maybe." Carmen joked. Spencer chuckled and went back to painting.

* * *

Craig stayed at the mansion all day, his head full of thoughts, worries.

What if the sun were to come out of nowhere. What would his friends do then?

He tried to push all thoughts aside, he'd cleaned as best he could with what little they had. He watched over Ashley when she was here. Listened to sports over the radio.

Still no matter what he did, nothing seemed to satisfy him. Nothing allowed his thoughts to not travel back to worry, back to fear for his friends, mostly fear for Carmen. He didn't know where she was, didn't know when she'd be back. He felt betrayed almost.

Left in the dust while she went out to have fun. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.

"Craig!" he heard Brandon yell from the door.

"In here!" Craig called, he was sitting in a sofa towards the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

enjoy i really like writing about vampires..its fun and very mysterious to me...maybe my next one should be on wherewolves...hmmmm**

Carmen and Spencer some how wound up in a paint fight and were flinging paint everywhere. Spencer had already fallen on the canvas that they were painting in the first place and she tried to pull Carmen down with her failing.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." Spencer squealed. Carmen felt someone else in the room and turned quickly. It was Ashley, she was standing bashfully at the doorway.

"Ashley!" Carmen said happily. She was getting high off of Spencer who was gettin high off of the paint fumes. Ashley flashed the brunette a shy smile.

"Am I intruding?" She asked pointing to Spencer. Carmen looked back,

"What no not at all, come on join us we're having a blast." Carmen said excitedly.

"No thanks, I'll just go."

"Wait." Spencer called standing up. She walked over to the girl almost tripping over things.

"I'm Spencer, I saw you last night." She said with a smile holding out her hand. Ashley looked at it for along while no doubt contemplating whether to shake it or not. She wasn't usually this nervous. She was loud and bold; something was different though, ever since she turned she hasn't been able to interact with humans the same. Finally giving in she warily began to move her hand closer to Spencer's grasping it only for a split second before snatching her hand back.

"I need to go." She said through gritted teeth and turned around.

"Ashley wait!" Carmen called running after her.

"What!" she snarled back. She didn't meant to but she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything in two days. She hated feeding it made her feel like a monster.

"What do you need." Carmen whispered. Ashley tightened her fists as she watched Spencer eye them and step closer.

"I can go." She said. Ashley's face turned away.

"No I need to," She grumbled. She went to walk away but was stopped by Carmen's hand.

"Stop," Carmen yelled. Ashley nearly punched Carmen right there.

"What!" She yelled.

"Tell me what you want!" Ashley's eyes averted to Spencer again and Carmen got the hint.

"Oh, hey I have some in the back, in the fridge in the way back." She whispered. Ashley nodded and walked into the back listening to Spencer's heart pound louder and louder as she got closer to her to pass.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said as Carmen returned to her.

"Don't be, she just gets a little cranky, im just glad she is eating again." Spencer looked up in curiosity.

"She stopped eating?"

"Mhmm."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Was all Carmen said before taking off her garbage bag and goggles and looking down at the art.

"So, how do you know Ashley?" Carmen asked.

"Oh well we pretty much have the same classes except for third hour and that's when I see you." Spencer said with extra peppiness. Carmen flashed her a smile and went back to cleaning up.

* * *

When night school came around Ashley had felt better her mood had brightened and she was less tense. She had to be more careful though. What had happened earlier at the art studio was the second closest call she had, had in a week. It was a mistake to touch Spencer's hand. That made her thirst stronger, harder to control. It took every in of her not to take Spencer's life then and there.

"Ashley!" She heard a girl call. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Ashley, hey." The girl said as she caught up with the brunette. Ashley smiled sweetly at her pleased that she hadn't scared her off.

"Spencer." Ashley said calmly. Spencer was a little dumbfounded and how raspy the other girls voice. She didn't really hear much of it earlier that day.

"Um, I just, I wanted to apologize for earlier, I didn't mean to upset you." Spencer said. Ashley's fist clenched quickly. She didn't want Spencer to think she was mad at her.

"No it wasn't you, I was having a bad day that's all." Spencer smiled. There was something about Ashley's voice that made Spencer shiver. It was deep but feminine. Her eyes were remarkable too, a bright hazel with a ring of a dark blue. It was very hypnotizing. Ashley quickly looked away.

"So, you ready to get to class?" She asked. Spencer had only now realized that the bell had rung and they were alone in the middle of the quad. She smiled and nodded.

All through first hour Ashley kept her eyes on Spencer, studied her every movement her every answer. She noticed that when she read she would get puzzled looks on her face as if she had a question. She also noticed that when she would answer a question a hint of pink would form on her cheeks. What did go unnoticed were the death glares being sent at her by Aiden.

"Spencer." Aiden called once the bell rang. Ashley watched Spencer turn with a smile.

"Yeah?" Aiden walked up to her casually and kissed her.

"You gonna come over to my place tonight?" He asked. Ashley watched Spencer, noticed how she tensed up a little.

"Um sure," This caught Ashley off guard and hurt her a little. She knew what Aiden wanted to do, she'd been there herself. Before Spencer realized it Ashley walked out of the classroom quickly, not wanting her to see the frustration in her.

* * *

Carmen sat in her second hour half asleep before the bell had even rang.

She still had so many questions for Spencer. Her curiosity had been eating away at her since she first met the girl. She wanted to know so much but knew that she couldn't get too close to her as well.

She knew she needed to keep her distance or else Spencer could get hurt. But how is it possible to stay away from someone that spiked your interest so severely? Carmen's eyes drooped as the teacher put in a movie.

She should be trying to figure out te best way to distant herself from Spencer but she could only think about the ice skating offer Spencer gave her when the two were painting. It sounded like fun but she could be in a lot more trouble there, what if the sun where to come out? Carmen continued to contemplate, she needed to be careful and she would be. As long as she knew the weather reports.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley was the last to return home that day.

Everyone else had gone too sleep bye the time she had gotten in which worked perfectly for her. She had been thinking all day today about how to seem more human to Spencer.

It was like having a knife being stuck in her earlier today at lunch. Spencer seemed to be getting very suspicious about Ashley's behavior. She asked questions throughout break.

She asked about her family, why she only hung out by herself and not with Carmen. She asked why she never saw Ashley eating. She was definitely trying to figure something out. So when school ended Ashley decided it was time to act a little more human.

Her first task would be figuring out how to eat comfortably in front of Spencer. She could eat regular food, but that would only tempt her to have the real thing. She had gotten sacks of blood from the meat market and some from her own hunts in the forest that was a few miles off. Ashley dropped the brown bags full of blood sacks and other ingredients on the counter.

"Anyone up?" She nearly whispered.

Her eyes ran across every corner of the room. Quickly she turned and pulled out bread peanut butter, and some Raspberry jelly.

Blood was now mixed in with the jelly and she placed both the peanut butter and her very own vampire jelly on the bread taking a bite. It was ok, not what she was used to obviously but it worked. Her next test was snacks.

What was a good snack to have with a sandwich? She hadn't prepared a meal in forever, she forgot the proper groupings. Milk was good with peanut butter, maybe strawberry milk? No it was too light and would spoil bye the time she got to drink it.

Maybe some fries, that could work, she could bring her own fries and ketchup right?

No, that wouldn't work, there was ketchup at school. She had to move on to drinks though.

Tomato was the obvious excuse but she needed the smell. So she opened her V8, poured out half and filled it with blood. Shook it.

Then drank it. Perfect. Now back to snacks. Did she really need snacks. She figured that she could hold off for a while.

After putting away everything in the fridge she skipped off to her room ready to try and sleep.

Ready to see Spencer tomorrow.

* * *

Carmen woke up to the annoying tone of her phone at ten the next morning. She thought that it was her alarm but there were two problems there, one, she hadn't set her alarm today, and two, that wasn't the song that was supposed to be playing.

"Hello?" She said quickly snatching up the phone.

"Carmen?" She heard Spencer call out. It brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, what do you need?" Carmen asked.

"Oh not much I was just wondering if you and Ashley wanted to have a girls day out?" Spencer asked through the other end. Carmen definitely noticed the extra hint of curiosity in the blonds tone today.

"Um, I'll ask Ash, but I don't object." Carmen said with a chuckle.

"Alright well when you get an answer call me back ok." Spencer said her voice a little squeaky.

"Yeah sure, I will." They both hung up and Carmen decided she might as well get up now. She walked into the large hallway and couldn't help but shutter at the empty feeling it brought to her. The walls had nothing on them. She needed to change this place. Especially if she where to ever have Spencer over.

"Hey Ashley," She said sitting down on the counter. Her nose caught something.

"What is that?" She asked lifting her chin up. Ashley stayed quiet.

"Ash?" She noticed a strand of something hanging from her ear, it was white, headphones? When she pulled Ashley's shoulder she noticed the dark circles around her eyes. She hadn't slept.

"Ashley, what are you doing? What do I smell?" Carmen asked. Ashley confirmed the headphone guess by pulling out a white headphone. Carmen looked at her confused.

"I'm creating." Ashley said simply turning back around.

"You didn't sleep last night." Carmen observed.

"Nope, too busy, had to think of things, then had to test some things." Ashley spoke again it was very transparent. Carmen was about to ask another question until she noticed what was on the counter next to Ashley. A peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

"Ashley, I don't understand." Carmen was trying to put two and two together, but wasn't able to find the other two. She knew that Ashley was cooking, she could smell the blood, so clearly Ashley was trying to mix the two, but why?

"Try this," Ashley said turning around and shoving a spoonful of…something in Carmen's mouth. Carmen barely got a chance to see the color of the food let alone see what it was.

"Good," She mumbled. "But why are you doing this? Mixing food and blood?" Ashley sighed.

"Does everything need an answer, maybe I just want to seem more human."

"Ashley, why do you want to seem more human?" Ashley didn't speak again, she only placed her headphone back in her ear and continued to experiment.


	9. Chapter 9

Carmen called Spencer to let her know that Ashley wanted to join them to her disappointment. She wanted Spencer to herself, she wanted to learn everything she could. She loved watching her, loved being with her. Every time she was around Spencer she learned something new.

Ashley drove the two to Spencer's house in her Jeep. When they had reached the place they were both excited. The car ride had been so quiet, no one spoke and now there would be a reson to speak.

"Hey Spencer," Ashley said as Carmen returned to the car with her.

"Hey Ashley." Spencer said. She couldn't help but notice Ashley's eyes again, this time she was able to look at them without Ashley looking away. She could see them in the rearview mirror. Today they were different, not hazel but more of a copper color. Her pupils were dilated as well. She looked harder in the mirror and noticed that the ring of color around the copper wasn't a blue color anymore it was a completely different color all together. It was a Venetian red. It was beautiful.

"Ashley do you wear contacts?" Spencer asked uncontrollably. She watched the corners of Ashley's lips curl up.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." She said in a sarcastic tone. Spencer looked confused.

"What?"

"Where are we headed?" Carmen cut in tired of the looks between Spencer and Ashley. She did not like where this was headed. Ashley looked back up at the rearview mirror to catch a peak at Spencer.

"So?"

"Oh sorry, um well I was going to say head to the mall and then I noticed Twilight was playing in theaters if you both wanted to see that." Spencer offered. Ashley and Carmen chuckled.

"What?" Spencer asked oblivious.

"Nothing, its just funny that you would want to see THAT movie that's all." Carmen explained. Ashley chuckled again and Carmen just left a smile on her face.

"What?" Spencer asked again feeling a little self conscious.

"I like things about vampires, I find them interesting. Most of the books I read are on vampires, or vampire based love stories." Spencer admitted fiddling with her fingers. Ashley's expression quickly turned into a frown.

"Sorry, it was just ironic, I suppose." She said trying to make up for hurting Spencer's feelings.

"Why?"

"Well see Carmen and I were just talking about how we figured you would want to see a movie, and we both said twilight would be your first pick." Ashley lied. She hated how the words tasted as they left her mouth, but they flowed so easily. Lieing was one of her best talents. It almost came natural for her.

"Oh." Spencer said.

"So now will you answer my question?" Ashley had hoped Spencer would have forgotten.

"No, I don't where contacts."

"Weird cus I swear your eyes change colors."

"Must be the sun." Ashley said quickly.

* * *

They pulled up to the mall soon after and all debated on where to first.

"I say we hit the book store first," Carmen said. Ashley agreed only because she could see the smile spread across Spencer's face when Carmen brought it up.

"Fine,"

"Thank you!" Spencer said like it was some huge deal.

Book stores where boring to Ashley, plus the books always smelt so musty. It wasn't her favorite place but she grew to like it as she watched Spencer traverse through the isles slowly. It was entertaining to watch the girl scan each shelf carefully, to watch her reaction when she found a book that caught her eye. She would flip the book over read the summary, but that wasn't good enough, then she had to read a page of the book just in case. Ashley also noticed that Spencer wouldn't even second guess herself on the book she was holding, she either loved it or hated it.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked Ashley. This was when the light bulb flashed above Ashley's head.

"Actually yeah could you maybe direct me in the way of vampire books." Ashley whispered sneaking a glance over to Spencer.

"Over there, we even have a collection pack of old Dracula films. Also I think just some random Vampire films." The lady said. Ashley smiled in thanks and walked right across the way to find shelves upon shelves of Vampire books. Twilight really was making an impact. Se chose the pack of films that included Nosferatu, Vampyr, Horror Of Dracula, and Dracula Prince of Darkness. She also got one book called Vampire Academy.

"Hey could you quickly bag this for me?" Ashley asked pulling out her money. She checked to see if Spencer was looking and found her and Carmen next to each other no doubt discussing some book. "Thank you." Ashley said taking the bag and paying the lady. Ashley needed to hide the bag now, she knew that Carmen would most likely stay in here for a while longer. She also figured Spencer would get caught up in her own book. She thought about her options, she could just run to the car and place it in the trunk until they all finished there shopping trip. That one seemed the simplest. The easiest actually.

She checked on Spencer one last time before dashing out of the store. She reached her car in mere seconds. This was new. She didn't think for a second that she could do that. She stood still not breathing and noticed that she needed to get back to the store before they noticed she was gone. Throwing the bag in the car she braced herself to run again; and just like before she reached her destination within seconds. Why didn't she notice this before. How come Carmen or Craig or Jayden or even Brandon tell her about this? Did they know? They had to. They wouldn't keep this from her would they?

"Ashley you ok?" Spencer asked walking up to her. Ashley smiled at her,

"Uh yeah, fine you ready?" Spencer nodded and Carmen stood behind her.

"Where to now?" Ashley shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Her eyes still held confusion that Spencer could see clearly, yet another question to add to her list.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley, Carmen, and Spencer stopped in one last store before they had to go and get ready for school.

"Aw look at them." Spencer nearly squealed as she wiggled her finger in front of the puppy cages.

"They're so cute." She continued. Ashley smiled at her still studying every movement. She watched as Spencer lingered in front of a Yorkie longer than any of them.

"Is he your favorite?" Ashley asked. Carmen had wandered off towards the gerbils and hamsters.

"Uh, yeah, he's cute." Spencer struggled to speak. Ashley demeanor had completely changed from before. She seemed almost like a different person, her stance wasn't slouched and shy-like, but straight yet undemanding. Plus her eyes had changed yet again, not so much brown anymore but a deep, dark hint of red, like a maroon or sangria. A forest green color surrounded the outside. There were even specs of mahogany in the maroon color.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked concerned. Spencer's mouth had opened to speak but found she was still rendered speechless.

"Spencer?" Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm trying to snap her out of it but quickly let go when she felt Spencer jump back.

"You're cold," the blond explained. Ashley looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said in a low mumble. Spencer was still in awe at the sudden change in Ashley. Her attitude even seemed to have changed. The brunette seemed more upset about something, less cheerful. No where near as to the way she was acting at the studio, but also nowhere near the way she acted at school.

"Ashley, you are the most peculiar person I have ever met." Spencer finally said almost in a breathless state. Ashley smiled,

"Is that a good or bad thing?" She completely ignored the _Person _part of that entire sentence knowing it would only dig an even deeper hole in her heart.

"At this moment I'm not entirely sure." the curious blond admitted. Ashley smiled at her once more and turned back to the little puppies.

"So, why Yorkie's?"

"What?" Spencer asked thrown off by her question.

"Why are Yorkie's your favorite?"

"Oh, um I don't really know, I guess I just find them cute is all. Plus they are so tiny and stay that way for good." Ashley turned back to the blue eyed girl with an almost hurt look.

"You don't like big dogs?" Spencer shook her head.

"Not really, I had a very bad experience with a Dalmatian." When Spencer looked over at Ashley she was met with a look urging her to finish the story.

"See, my neighbor used to own this Dalmatian, and one day when it was going out for a walk I was outside as well playing I guess," Spencer looked back up into Ashley's eyes almost getting lost again.

"Uh, um then," she scrambled for the rest of her story.

"Oh well then see I went to go pet it but for some reason it thought I was trying to hurt it and so it bit me, hard. Ever since then any dog that is either really, really big or has sharp teeth, I can't go near."

"And yet you like vampire stories." Ashley teased. Spencer giggled and then this time allowed herself to get lost in Ashley's eyes, let herself wander the unknown. She was sure hours had passed when in reality it had only been a few seconds. Spencer had forgotten where she was even at when looking into Ashley's eyes. It was happening though, right in front of her, Ashley's eyes were changing, the specs were anyway, they were becoming brighter and eventually gray. "Wow," Spencer whispered. That's when Ashley looked away from her.

"Do you want the dog?" she asked quickly. Spencer was only slightly stunned by Ashley's reaction.

"Wha-oh um," She turned back to the glass. "Yeah I'd love the dog but I can't afford it, besides my parents won't let me keep it."

"Why not?" Ashley asked. Her whole body shifted slightly, she leaned a little bit, putting most of her weight on her left foot, her head tilted and her eyebrows scrunched.

"Um, well I'm not sure really, I just, I never really asked why, when they said no, it usually meant no." Spencer explained as best she could. She wanted to go back. She wanted there eyes to lock again like they had before.

"A-Ashley," she dared to ask her another question. Ashley's eyes flew back to the blonds.

"Well, um, your eyes, you say you don't where contacts but they change, a lot in fact, and I was just wondering, why?" Her voice was weak and frail, cracking mid sentence. Ashley sighed.

"I really don't know Spence," she told her. It was bothering Ashley, to not be able to just tell the truth to Spencer, to not explain to her why she had mood swings, why her eyes changed, why she never ate in public. It annoyed her so much.

"Your not gonna tell me?" Spencer whined.

"Later." Ashley snapped at her. That's why Spencer was so scared to ask. She knew that Ashley was very sensitive when all eyes were on her.

"Hey guys, you should see those little rodents, they are the cutest things ever." Carmen said walking back up to the two.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, can we go?" Ashley asked with attitude. Carmen stood confused but nodded.

"Yeah sure, we should head home anyways." she said placing her hand on Spencer's back leading her out of the store.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until half way through the car ride that Ashley remembered her gift to Spencer. It would be too weird to bring it up now after she had thrown the girl attitude. The ride was painfully silent.

"Oh, wait I'm heading home and there's still a movie we have yet to see. Spencer would you like to go and see Twilight?" Ashley asked. She was trying to not seem too bipolar but she really did want to see the movie, who knows maybe she would actually like it. Spencer seemed stunned at the sudden chipper mood Ashley was in for there were many uh's and um's before she said yes.

"Great." Ashley said with a smile looking in the rearview mirror letting Spencer catch her eyes. She didn't see any harm in Spencer just looking at them for a few seconds. Ashley knew tat Spencer enjoyed the colors they would change into.

"Hold on." She nearly whispered before making a sharp u-turn.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed. Carmen smiled. Ashley laughed.

"Don't ever do that again!" Spencer yelled. Ashley looked back up into the rearview mirror searching for the seriousness in Spencer's eyes. She found none, only excitement and thrill. Her pupils were dilated. She chuckled and sped off to the theatre's.

"Three for Twilight please. Thank you." Carmen still couldn't believe Ashley actually was ok with seeing this movie, she herself hated vampire movies, they either made her feel like they were mocking vampires or making them into children's anti-nightmare.

"Ready?" Carmen asked walking up to Spencer and Ashley. The two seemed to be staring at each other in some kind of staring contest.

"Guys?" Spencer looked up finally.

"Oh sorry, come on lets go." she said turning back to Ashley. Spencer was almost frozen by the look Ashley held on her face. It wasn't so much the expression more the lack of it. Her face was unreadable but content and relaxed. She was still concentrated so deeply on Spencer's figure that Spencer blushed slightly from the attention.

"Um, Ashley." Spencer said pushing hair away from her pink cheeks.

"Let's go." was all Ashley said before heading to the doors. She held it open for the blond still giving her that relaxed, content and concentrated look. It made goose bumps form all over Spencer's tanned skin and a slight shiver run up her spine.

Once in there seats, the previews starting, Ashley decided now would be a good time to mess with Spencer. It was always fun for her to mess around with people, tease them with there own emotions. She leaned in close to Spencer's ear feeling much more comfortable with the sound of the blonds heart pounding.

"Would you like me to get anything for you?" She whispered. She listened to Spencer's voice catch when she responded with her no thank you. Ashley smiled as she sat herself back in her seat.

When the actual movie started Ashley noticed how Carmen's mind seemed to have completely left her and Spencer. She figured as long as the older girl didn't notice she could get closer to Spencer. Her icy fingers slid under the blonds palm, and laced with Spencer's fingers. Ashley heard the girl take in a deep breath before looking at the now beaming girl. It wasn't that cold in the theatre so why were Ashley's fingers so cold. Ashley kept her eyes on the screen letting the scenes take her in while Spencer's eyes stayed glued on the brunette. Her head spun quickly back to the screen when she saw the other girls eyes twitch towards her. She listen to the low chuckle from the brunette and then felt her face get closer to hers.

"Would you like me to let go?" She whispered. Spencer answered by tightening her grip on there hands somehow getting past the numbing of her own fingers from frozen fingers of Ashley.

A shaky sigh from Spencer caught Ashley's attention. But it also caught Carmen's.

"You ok?" Carmen asked. Spencer nodded as Ashley's fingers sneakily slid away from the blonds grasp. Carmen looked unsure but she went back to watching the half decent move.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Ashley said. Those words made her innards twist into a very uncomfortable ball. Even though she didn't mean the real kind it brought images to her head.

"Your finally going to eat in public?" Spencer teased.

"No."

"No?"

"It's for you, now what do you want?" Ashley asked with a smug smile. Spencer's mouth only dropped and she didn't even protest.

"Popcorn it is." Ashley whispered her smug smile still on her face. Spencer looked baffled.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Ashley's face copied Spencer's look.

"You just said it."

"I don't remember saying anything." Spencer didn't even remember when Ashley's eyes released her tightened throat. Ashley smiled at the blond.

"I'll just go get it anyways." She told her leaving the room. Spencer still was dumbfounded. She was sure she didn't speak that out loud, she thought about it but she had never said that.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley walked towards the snack stand and waited in line. She swear she heard Spencer say popcorn, she knew it was her voice she knew that voice so well.

"Next in line." Ashley stepped forward.

"Hi, yea can I just get a medium popcorn." She said still concentrating on the incident before.

"Thank you." she said almost in a daze as she placed money on the counter.

"That was fast." Spencer said. She was trying to make eye contact with the brunette already missing her eyes. Her wish was not granted for Ashley just sat staring at the screen. Spencer huffed and sat back in her seat a little annoyed by Ashley's mood swings.

When the movie ended Spencer had sulked so far in her emotions she had barely realized that the credits were rolling.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked. Spencer quickly took this chance to see the color of Ashley's eyes now. A dark midnight blue was shining at her, no specs no ring, just that dark blue.

"Spence?" Ashley called again. Spencer quickly shook her head to try and remove her daydream.

"Oh, um yeah sorry I'm not all here today." Spencer said standing up.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked. Spencer watched as specs of amber burned there way into Ashley's perfectly now blue eyes. Who knew what color they would be in an hour or so.

"Wow, I'm fine, Really." she said quickly before Ashley forced her eyes away.

"Alright you guys come on, we need to get going, unless you wanna skip the day before winter break." Carmen said behind the two.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ashley smiled looking up at Carmen. She returned the smile and then looked at Spencer.

"What do you say? Start break early?" Spencer turned to Carmen curious as to why her eyes never seemed to change.

"I-I don't know, if my parents found out I'd get in so much trouble." Spencer said looking at the two.

"Don't worry about it, we have a full proof plan." Carmen said. Spencer was still unsure but with one glance into Ashley's eyes she couldn't refuse.

"I-I suppose." She gave in.

"Alright well lets hit the clubs." Carmen said enthusiastically. She pushed her way past the two and made her way to the exit as normally quick as she could.

This time Carmen was driving the car, she was the only one that knew which club they were going to.

"Why can't I just get a clue?" Spencer asked in a whining voice. Ashley sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. She felt it coming, the hunger, although she had eaten at Carmen's studio she had also eaten while testing her new food. This only made her crave blood more. Her hand began to clench the arm rest closets to Carmen and her other hand was tense, curled into a tight ball under her chin. Not only was she craving it, but she could smell it. Not Spencer's, but someone else's whose blood was pumping, it was hot, and smelt delicious. She went to let out a sigh but a low growl came out as well. Carmen's eyes raced towards her.

"Ash," She whispered. Ashley didn't move, she kept her body still but her nostrils flared. She took in the scent uncontrollably. Spencer could feel something was wrong, she saw how Ashley's knuckles where turning even more white than they already were as they gripped the arm rest.

"Ashley, here." Carmen said handing Ashley two pills and a bottle of tomato juice.

"Is she ok?" Spencer asked worried.

"She'll be fine," Carmen said in a soothing voice. Spencer looked in the side view mirror to check Ashley over as best she could. Her face looked like stone, her jaw stiffened and hard. This didn't scare Spencer though, what scared Spencer where Ashley's eyes. They were now black, a scorched black that would frighten the strongest man alive. There was a ring this time, it was a bronze color. The specs didn't form until later, they were white.

"Ashley DRINK!" Carmen yelled. She knew Ashley didn't want to feed in front of Spencer but she had to if she wanted to keep Spencer safe.

"ASHLEY!" Carmen yelled again. Ashley threw the pills in her mouth and drank until the bottle was empty.

"Better?" Carmen asked. Ashley didn't answer. Her only task was too not make any eye contact with Spencer.

Carmen parked her car and stepped out leaving Spencer and Ashley in the car.

"Ashley?" Spencer called in a weak voice. She was afraid of making Ashley angry. Ashley didn't answer she only let her eyes flick towards Spencer's then retreat back to the smear she had been staring at since her scene.

"Ashley, I'm sorry if that embarrassed you. But I don't mind, I mean it didn't bother me." Spencer said trying to explain to Ashley that she was comfortable around her.

"It brought up a thousand questions but," She paused hoping she was choosing the right words.

"I don't judge you." Ashley's eyes flicked back to Spencer but this time they stayed. She listened to Spencer's heart beat finding it oddly relaxing. She turned her body to face Spencer.

"If I could explain everything I would."

"Why can't you?"

"It's complicated."

"Ashley, I just want you to answer a few simple questions." Ashley sighed and rolled her now green eyes.

"And I want to answer them."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's complicated." The specs were turning a pink color and the ring was now getting brighter until it turned white. Spencer sighed and folded her arms causing Ashley to chuckle slightly. She unbuckled her seat belt and did her best to gracefully get in the back and sit next to Spencer.

"I have a conclusion," Spencer began to listen intently.

"Everyday we each get to ask _one _question about each other." Ashley said. Spencer smiled.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Ashley smiled and leaned even closer to Spencer kissing her nose.

"Good, now lets go." She said stepping out of the car. Spencer sat still for a moment noting how her nose now tingled and how cold Ashley's breath was against her skin. When she remembered how to breathe correctly she stepped out of the car jumping back when she saw Ashley standing right next to her door.

"You scared me."

"Don't I always?" Ashley asked in all seriousness. Spencer stared up at her.

"No, you intrigue me, confuse me, even baffle me, but you've only scared me three times."

"Really?" Ashley asked in shock. "Just three?" Spencer nodded.

"When you made that sharp u-turn, the scene in the car, and just now." Ashley smiled and then held out her arm.

"Well then, shall we?" a large smile spread across Spencer's face.

"We shall," she replied looping her arm through the brunettes. Her skin tingled from the cold sensation of Ashley's skin.


	13. Chapter 13

The club was no wear near as lively as Spencer thought it would be. Although it was the typical bar, it had its own stage, plenty of tables and booths. Even its own private rooms for "special occasions.' The walls were a deep red the ceiling a golden color.

"Hey Ashley!" The lady behind the bar called. Carmen was already sitting next to her with a smile. Ashley waved to her.

"We almost had a scene in the car." Carmen whispered as she watched Ashley claim a table with Spencer.

"Really, it must be hard for her, you guys did tell her right?" The bar tenders brown eye narrowed in on Carmen already knowing the answer.

"Not exactly." Carmen looked up at the blonds face.

"What! We were going to tell her but she's already having a hard time with not trying to kill someone the second her cravings come, what good would it do if we tell her about all these things she can do?" Carmen said desperately trying to explain. The bar tender sighed.

"You just better tell her soon, I already think its going to go over badly, but if you wait any longer, its just going to get worse."

"I know Cindy." Carmen sighed.

* * *

"So, can I ask a question today?" Spencer asked sitting down in one of the seats. Ashley sighed and looked up into Spencer's blue eyes. She listened while Spencer gasped. Ashley's eyes were pink, a hot pink with black specs and an amber ring.

"Wow," She sighed out as she began to regulate her breathing. Ashley smiled, she knew her eyes caused the other girls sudden lack of breath.

"Shoot," Spencer then regain her composure. "Um, well lets start off easy then. Why don't you talk about your family?" Ashley smiled.

"That's easy?"

"It should be." Ashley's face became stern.

"Yeah, I suppose it should. Well, mostly because they aren't around anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Ashley chuckled.

"One question remember?"

"You realize with those rules this whole questionnaire is going to last forever?" Ashley chuckled and looked deep into Spencer's eyes.

"Does forever scare you?" This question baffled Spencer. Ashley said it in such a deep, raspy voice. It almost seemed as if she was a completely different person. She watched Ashley's lips curl up.

"Alright fine, we can ask as many questions but we go back and forth that sound better." Spencer would have responded but she got trapped in Ashley's eyes again. When she felt a pulling sensation she remembered that she needed to speak but was still a little sketchy on how.

"It's your turn." Ashley said her head now incredibly close to Spencer's. The blond shuddered at the blast of cold air on her lips from Ashley.

"I uh, uh." She stopped to try and think it through. Ashley chuckled again.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" She finally asked. She watched Ashley shift back in her chair to get more comfortable.

"I think I can guess. Would you like something to drink?" Spencer nodded and Ashley stood up to go and grab her a water leaving Spencer to try and compose herself and also prepare herself for the next time the brunette would catch her like that.

* * *

"Cindy, two waters please." Ashley said leaning on the bar.

"You like Spencer a lot don't you." she heard Carmen ask. Ashley only nodded and Carmen sighed.

"I can't blame you, but I will if she gets hurt." Ashley turned to her confused.

"Come on Ashley your not that dumb, the closer she gets to you the closer she gets to danger. It's just how it goes. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from her though, I know what it's like to fall for a human, but I also know you enough to tell you that you need to be careful. Don't get too attached, you need to be able to let go when the time is right." Carmen finished. Ashley's whole body ached when Carmen pointed this out. She was right. She knew that this couldn't last forever. Not unless Spencer was. Ashley quickly shoved that from her mind. There were too many risks involved if you tried to turn someone.

"Stop scaring the girl," Cindy said placing the drinks on the bar.

"Here you go. And just ignore her, go and have a good time. You deserve it." Ashley smiled at the blond and took the drinks raising them as a thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, it's my turn for a question." Spencer said quickly. Ashley smiled at her.

"I know."

"What happened to your family, and I want the detailed version." Spencer said. Ashley sighed and looked down at her glass.

"You said you were starting off easy." She replied looking back up at Spencer.

"This isn't easy?" Ashley only gave her a look before taking a deep breath.

"You sure your ready? This could be a long story." Spencer nodded ready to finally get some story behind the mysterious brunette.

"I don't think your ready." Ashley said looking back down at her glass. She watched the sweat roll down.

"Ashley, I'm ready."

"Then I'm not."

"Did they get taken away from you?" Spencer guessed.

"Spencer please." Ashley pleaded. The grasp on the glass tightened. She watched as a small sliver of glass popped off from the rim. Luckily Spencer didn't see.

"Ashley you promised." Spencer whined.

"I know." Ashley paused taking one last daring look at Spencer.

"Ok, my family lived in Ohio for a while." Ashley paused to look at Spencer afraid of how she would take the next bit of info.

"But they moved when the French and Indian war took place." She breathed out. Spencer looked confused.

"Wait your family problems go all the way back to your, what, great, great grandparents or so?" Ashley sighed in frustration.

"This was a bad idea."

"No continue please." Spencer said quickly.

"Fine I'll cut to the chase then. My parents ran to California, they got hurt, I was born already by then. The people that killed them hurt me but not enough to kill me." Ashley said. Her memories were rushing back to her, taunting her with the exact sounds, the exact feelings she had been through when it all happened.

"And that's why my family isn't around anymore." Spencer nodded but was confused as to what the war had to do with anything.

"Now it's my turn. Let's see…what about vampires interests you so much? Specifically don't give me and answer like oh they just seem cool." Ashley told her. Spencer smiled thinking of a way to explain it to the breath taking girl in front of her. She was getting better at resisting the urge to gasp every time Ashley's eyes would change color, they changed into a beautiful indigo color right before her and she did nothing but take it all in.

"Well," She started while watching the black specs turn the same color as her regular eyes. The ring stayed the same amber color.

"I think what intrigues me the most is how they used to always be portrayed as the bad guys,"

"Or girls." Ashley but in uncontrollably. Spencer giggled.

"Yes or girls. But now all of a sudden they are noticed more as the dark romantic, the ones to save the ones they love in the end. Also," Spencer stopped herself from saying the rest.

"What?" Ashley nearly whispered.

"It's embarrassing."

"So, come on tell me." Ashley said resting her hand atop Spencer's. This caused the blond to gasp. She was still not used to the icyness in Ashley's skin.

"Sorry." Ashley said taking her hand back. Spencer didn't dare ask for it back no matter how badly she wanted it.

"I kind of want to be one. I know they aren't real but," She stopped to stare at Ashley who stood up abruptly.

"Don't you EVER ask for such a thing again!" She yelled. Spencer was surprised not by the mood swing, no she was used to that, but by Ashley's eyes. Sure they astounded her before but they astonished her more now because the color was split. Half of the eye was pink the other Black, straight down through the pupil. Carmen looked over at the table in alarm ready to speed off towards the table.

Ashley began to slowly sit back down slightly embarrassed at herself but more angry with what Spencer had just said. Whether she thought they were real or not, that is still a terrible thing to ask for.

"I-I'm sorry?" Spencer stammered unsure if that was a good answer. Ashley's eyes avoided Spencer's for a long moment.

"Ashley, I'm…sorry…I didn't mean to offend you if I did." Spencer said confused.

"I need to show you something."

"Ok,"

"You're going to hate me." Ashley's eyes still avoided the blond. She didn't mean to act so out of line but she could not believe what Spencer had just said. Who would wish for such a curse.

"I wont hate you Ash, I could never hate you." Ashley's flashed a crooked smile.

"You don't even know what it is yet, so how would you know?" Spencer smiled happy to have the semi-normal girl back.

"I just do, but it's my turn now so," She paused to think about what the next mystery was on her checklist. "Friends, you seem to have plenty but I never see you around them at school. Why?" Spencer asked.

"You know these questions aren't all that easy." Ashley mumbled. She only watched Spencer smile.

"Well, I guess its because I don't really relate to my friends. They all know who they are, what they want. Pretty much they have everything planned and me, not so much." Ashley said sighing as she looked over at Carmen who was getting dressed in a black apron. Spencer looked in her direction as well.

"Carmen wants to own her own sports bar, Jayden wants to do something involved with giving, like work at charities. Brandon wants to go into being a sports journalist, and Craig wants to do anything that involves Carmen." Ashley scoffed.

"Oh."

"My turn. What kind of music do you like?" Spencer was all but too aware at how easy these questions were.

"Well anything really. I don't like rap though. I hate rap."

"But you like to dance?"

"Hey that's a second question." Ashley chuckled.

"Yes, it is." Spencer smiled at her once again getting lost in her eyes. They were changing again, only this time the color they changed into felt like a normal color a dark chocolate brown. "What color are your eyes really?" Spencer blurted. That wasn't the question she had planned on asking. She wanted to know more about Ashley's family.

"Brown." Ashley stated simply before speaking again.

"Tell me about your family." Spencer was astounded by the intensity in Ashley's eyes. It almost looked like her life depended on the answer to the question. She felt goose bumps form on her arms.

"You're cold." Ashley stated.

"No, I'm not, just I don't know. Anyways back to my family." Spencer said quickly avoiding the reason of her shivers. Ashley leaned in closer listening intently.

"Well my mom is a doctor, who is hardly home. My dad…I think he's still figuring out what he wants to be. He's gone through almost a million jobs I swear. Then I have two older brothers in college. Actually Glenn the oldest is coming down to visit soon." Spencer finished. Ashley's eyes held the same intensity as before, if not more and Spencer found that she lost her breath within a few seconds. This again made Ashley smile with a gentle scoff.

"Ok then, what's your favorite color?"

"Wait it's my turn." Spencer said.

"Nope, I said, tell me about your family. I didn't ask anything did I?" Spencer's mouth opened to object but quickly closed in defeat.

"That's cheating." She finally said after a brief silence.

"But my favorite color at the moment would have to be pink. Now before you trick me again, why don't you eat in public?" Ashley didn't answer, she only stood up and held her hand out to Spencer. Spencer looked confused but looked around and only then noticed that more people had walked in and were dancing to the music she had just now noticed playing.

"I still want an answer." She almost whispered out as Ashley's cold hands grabbed her own.

"Later." Ashley whispered back hoisting the blond up.


	15. Chapter 15

**really i just wanted ya'll to no that ima post my fanfictions on youtube! not this one yet but i have my other vampire story Captured Flames up on youtube with 2 trailers, and 2 "chapters" i hope u check it out!**

By the time Ashley and Carmen got home Ashley felt like she knew every insignificant detail about Spencer. Her favorite color changed often, her favorite movie was Nosferatu. She learned that her favorite thing to do was to read. Her favorite song was A Twist In My Story by Secondhand Serenade. Although she earned so much she still wanted to know more. It was a new craving for her.

"Ashley, look, just because I let you be with Spencer tonight does not mean that I like it." Carmen said as she walked into her room.

"Thanks Carmen."

"Seriously, this could be extremely bad news if she finds out about us. You know what David will do."

"You don't think I know that?" Carmen stepped back as Ashley jumped out of bed.

"Look just be careful around her. Don't let her know everything about you." And with that Carmen left her room.

'How did she know what we were talking about?' Ashley asked herself. She walked out to try and ask Carmen before she went to bed but the brunette had already disappeared from the hall. The rest of the night Ashley's thought were full of Spencer. She wondered about what Spencer would continue to ask tomorrow. She thought about how hard the answers would be. She thought about what David would really do to her. Whatever it was Ashley wouldn't let him near her. Not even for a split second. Her restless mind soon led her to a false sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun rose and hit Ashley's face, it took her a few seconds to realize what it was before she rolled out of bed hysterically. It was so dark last night and her thoughts were so far that she had forgotten to lock the steel panels in front of her window. Her cheek was only slightly warmer when she checked to see if there were scorch marks with her fingers. She was confused, why had the sun not burned her skin. At most all Ashley had was a headache. Sure it was pounding but she could handle that.

She jumped when her phone began to ring loudly.

"H-Hello?" she stammered, trying to calm herself.

"Ashley? Are you ok?" The brunette's stature relaxed and she sighed as Spencer's voice filled her with serenity.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"I'm fine, sorry the phone just startled me from a dream."

"Oh ok well um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me again, I still have a lot of questions for you." Ashley noticed the difference in Spencer's voice, it was almost accusing, as if Ashley had betrayed the blond in some way.

"Um yeah sure just… just give me a few minutes ok, I'll call you back when I'm ready."

"Ok, bye." Ashley heard the click before she could reply, but at the moment, Spencer wasn't her main priority. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Hey Ashley!" Crag said cheerily in the kitchen.

"You lied." Ashley blurted unable to control her anger. She didn't mean for it to come out so coldly but she was furious with Craig.

"What are you talking about?"

"You LIED!" She walked over to the door unsealing it.

"Ashley stop!" Carmen yelled. She didn't, she continued to unlatch the door and open it up.

"Ashley are you insane?" Jayden yelled running over to close the door. He wasn't strong enough, Ashley easily shoved the door open even with his muscle pushing back. The sun shined brightly on her face, it caused her probably the worst headache she had ever gotten but she wasn't catching fire, there was no physical pain other than the headache and she turned to glare at Craig.

"WHY!" She screamed her anger unleashing.

"Why would you make us live our lives in fear! Why would you trap us in this hell hole when you knew we could go outside." Craig's jaw tightened as Jayden, Brandon, Carmen, and Jacob stared in awe as Ashley's face lit up. Not from fire but from the bright aura the sun cast on her. Brandon took a step towards her and stuck his hand out resting it on the Amber eyed girl. Ashley stiffened at the touch but relaxed as Brandon gave it a light squeeze. She noticed how wide his eyes went when she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Your…your eyes, they…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Ashley's were the only one's in the groups that would change colors, everyone knew that but no one knew why. This was different though. Ashley's eyes weren't changing to just one color, they were mixing, shifting quickly, starting from and Amber, to a black, to gray, then to white, a light bronze color and settling on a bright pink color. Ashley ignored Brandon and went back to glaring at Craig.

"Well, are you going to explain this?"

"Ashley calm down, he probably didn't know ok." Jayden said giving Craig the benefit of the doubt. Carmen hadn't spoke yet, hadn't made a noise, hadn't taken a breath.

"No," Craig said standing up.

"I knew," he paused and looked at Ashley who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand it was better if you didn't know!" he said yelling the last part as Ashley ran. Her speed quickened and they all watched her reach her full extent of running when she reached the stop sign, becoming invisible to everyone.

"Why." Jacob asked his fists clenched.

"I thought that if you found out then you'd go out and be reckless, plus the sunlight does give us pain. It doesn't burn us no, but if you aren't strong enough and out for too long, the pain can get to you, no matter how hard you ignore it. Some vampires have been known to actually go insane because of the pain. They loved the sun far too much and they would stay out all day ignoring it until they couldn't anymore, but even then they stayed and let the sun drive them to insanity. Do you see why I kept this from you?"

"So, what, you're saying you didn't think you could trust us to be smart?" Jacob scolded. Craig looked over at Carmen begging for some help but she turned away, leaving him there to fend for himself.

"Nice lesson in loyalty." Jacob said stepping into the sun, still careful unsure of what would happen. Craig watched him leave while Jayden and Brandon did the same. His green eyes looked up at Carmen.

"Carmen please, you of all people should understand why I kept this from everyone." He said reaching out for her hand. She snatched it away, refusing to look at him.

"I suppose," she said with a pause.

"Too bad I'm not a "people."" And with that she too stepped into the sun leaving Craig in the shadows by his self.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley dashed as quickly as she could, she didn't know where she was headed she just needed to run. To get her anger out completely before she met Spencer.

'Why did Craig keep this from me? Why wouldn't he want me to know. I can finally see the leaves and grass with the sun hitting it. I'll be able to see Spencer's face in the sun. I'll be able to go anywhere I want.' Ashley thought as she ran aimlessly. She noticed how clear everything was even though she ran at an impossible speed. Her thoughts raced, as did her eyes. What was once a bright pink tint was now flipping through colors like Blue, Red, orange, purple, yellow, then ending in an office green. When she began to pay attention to where she was headed she recognized the area as Spencer's block and slowed down. She wasn't sure if it would be ok to show up unannounced at Spencer's footstep but a part of her didn't care. She walked up to the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" A tall blond said answering the door. Ashley shyed away from her taking a small step back. "Um, yes, is Spencer here?" The tall blond looked confused but nodded. "Spencer you have a visitor." She called into the house. "Come on in." Ashley followed the blond into the living room and saw another blond, only this one was a boy. She watched as his eyes raced around her body. "Well hello there." He said with a smile. "Glenn don't even." Ashley relaxed hearing the familiar voice. "Hey Ashley, I thought you were gonna call." Spencer said walking up from behind Ashley.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just, I needed out of my house." She studied the intrigued expresion on Spencer's face and continued vaguely. "I got some bad news, and couldn't stand to be around my family any longer." Spencer nodded and guided Ashley into the kitchen.

"Ok, well I guess I could show you my house, and introduce you to my family." She said taking out a water from the fridge, she offered Ashley one. "No thanks." Ashley said with an attempted smile that looked more like a grimace. "I forgot," Spencer said putting the water back. "you don't eat in public." It was a joke but Ashley still apologized.

"Was there something important you wanted? Over the phone you seemed, serious." Ashley blurted out. Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own today.

"Um yeah actually. Here, come with me." Spencer said taking Ashley's wrist, gently leading her upstairs. The two sat on Spencer's bed and stared at each other for a long time. "Well?" Ashley asked a little confused and nervous. Spencer looked down for a second, toying with the comforter.

"How old did you say you were?" Ashley's eyebrows scrunched as Spencer asked.

"Seventeen." Spencer nodded.

"What were your parents names?"

"Cassandra Davies and Marcus Davies."

Spencer seemed think about it before speaking again. "When…I mean…after they passed…or well how did they…" She couldn't seem to form the question but Ashley had a good guess.

"I really shouldn't tell you," It was nearly a whisper.

"Why?"

"It might hurt you."

Spencer gave Ashley an intense but oddly an understanding look. "Ok, but someday, I would like to know more about your family." Ashley nodded while Spencer let a smile shine across her lips. "Well I guess that halts my questions for a while. Now let me show you around." Ashley's old crooked smile was replaced with a new bright one as Spencer grabbed her wrist again, this time leading her back down stairs.

"This is the living room, you'll mostly see my brother Glenn, the idiot, in here." As soon as his name was called Glenn stood up and smiled cockily at Ashley.

"Hello again. I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm the guy you've been waiting for." Ashley smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else because I don't dream." Glenn's face straightened and he withdrew his hand. Spencer laughed and continued on to the kitchen. "You've seen the kitchen, this is where my dad spends most of his time he has after work." She explained. Ashley nodded as the two walked back upstairs. "You saw my room I won't torture you and show you Glenn's nasty smelling room." Spencer said passing by the second door. She opened the next one to reveal a restroom. "This is the bathroom feel free to use it whenever you need to." She guided the brunette past another door stating that it was her parents room and that there was nothing special there. "And here is my other brother Clay's room. He's not here though." Ashley looked around the room as Spencer watched her amazing eyes turn yellow. "I have another question." She nearly whispered. Ashley looked at her the color becoming more of a lime one rather than a pure yellow. "Yes?"

"your eyes, do they mean something when they change?" Ashley smiled and was tempted to kiss Spencer right there. Not a big kiss just a gentle peck. She had barely paid attention to the question. "Yes, they do. I'll explain but in your room only." Spencer nodded and this time Ashley led the way. They both sat on Spencer's bed this time Ashley smiling and Spencer not.

"The basic colors of my eyes are Purple, Red, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Bronze, White, Dark blue, Blue, Blue green, Green, Amber, Gray, and then Black," Ashley began. "The color changes with my moods, the darker the color, the more intense the mood." Spencer nodded and leaned forward wanting Ashley to continue. It only tempted Ashley more. "Black usually only shows when I'm angry, or feeling extremely tense. Gray is usually when I'm anxious. Amber is really a mixture or emotions, Green is average most of the time, it just means I'm not under a lot of stress.

"A blue-green means I'm somewhat relaxed. Most of the time you'll see that when I'm just starting to calm down. Blue means completely calm, like nothing is bothering me and I don't have a care in the world. Dark Blue means love," Ashley paused looking up at Spencer wondering if Spencer had ever seen her eyes a Dark Blue color. She guessed not when the blond seemed un-phased. "White means that I'm frustrated or confused. Bronze is usually when I'm restless or anticipating something, Pink is fear, or uncertainty, Yellow is wonder, almost like in my own world. Basically me being imaginative. Orange means daring wants, Red is excited or adventurous, and Purple is sensual." Ashley whispered the last part leaning forward. The two's heads were incredibly close. Spencer was taking it all in, she knew that it was impossible for someone's eyes to change but yet, Ashley, the girl sitting right in front of her broke all those rules. She knew she wasn't just imagining Ashley, her mom had seen her, had invited her in.

"I don't understand, how can you do that?" It was a whisper.

"You aren't ready." Spencer's whole body moved back.

"What does that mean? Ready for what?"

"My confession." Ashley whispered. Spencer relaxed again.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Ashley sighed.

"I want to, but if I do, you could be put in so much danger. You aren't ready to know the truth."

"So what you've been lieing to me?" Ashley's teeth gritted.

"No."

"Then why can't you tell me the truth?" Ashley's fists tightened on the bed, she was about to loose her control.

"You'll get hurt." She said her voice raspier.

"By who? YOU?" Ashley's eyes shot up to Spencer and they looked broken. Hurt. "You'd hurt me?" Spencer whispered.

"What! NO! Not me!"

"Then who? Ashley tell me what is going on! I have a right to know! If my life is in danger I think I should know! Or am I just not important enough to you?!" Spencer yelled. Ashley lost it. Every ounce of control that had been holding her back was gone and her whole body lunged forward and pinned Spencer down on her bed. Spencer only shrieked once but didn't budge as she watched the brunettes eyes turn black. _Anger._ "This is what Spencer!" Ashley growled tightening her grip on Spencer's wrists. "The thing you wanted so badly to be! The monster of the night. The main character in the old horror films you love so much. The ones that rise up at night. I'm IT!" Ashley let her canine teeth grow. "That fight you saw when you first met Carmen. That was a vampire WAR! It was right in front of you, everything you dreamed of seeing. Are you happy now? Are you glad you found out what I really am? You satisfied that you know a monster! That you have a monster on top of you." Ashley stopped her voice softening but she still talked through gritted teeth. "Are you happy that you have a monster in love with you?"

Spencer held no expression. Her eyes weren't wide. Mouth wasn't twitched up or down. Body wasn't tense. About five minutes of them keeping that position did Spencer speak again. "You're a vampire?" Amber circles burned through the darkness of Ashley's black eyes. _nervous. _Spencer remembered. Ashley didn't move, didn't think, didn't breathe. She barely even heard what Spencer had asked.

When she did move it was because Spencer was starting to lean up. "Ashley?" Spencer called looking at the girl intently.

"I have to go." But Spencer didn't let her, she grasped Ashley's wrist now realizing why her skin was so cold. "No, Please stay." It was just a whisper but it was enough for Ashley's eyes to turn a lighter black until they were a dark grey, then to a light grey and finally a luminous white color. _Frustrated. _Spencer thought. She had to remember every color meaning if she wanted to know how Ashley was feeling. "I have so many questions." Spencer whispered again.

"I can't I just gave you a death sentence Spencer."

"I don't care." Ashley's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't care. I have you to protect me. Besides, life isn't so great if you're just going to avoid me." Spencer said. Her mind hadn't yet wrapped around the biggest part of Ashley's confession. Ashley didn't speak and Spencer used this time to prove that Ashley was a vampire. She needed to know for sure. Slowly and gently she pressed her hand on Ashley's shoulder silently telling her to lie down. Ashley obliged laying comfortably on the bed while Spencer lay down with her, right on top of where a heart should be. Spencer waited a few minutes before slowly lifting herself with a sense of awe and worry. "Do you have to?" Ashley whispered. Spencer turned to her.

"What?"

"Do you have to get up? It's been awhile since any human has touched me." Spencer stared at the brunette in amazement. She was really laying next to a vampire, a living, not so breathing, vampire. Without any words Spencer slowly laid back down to rest her cheek back down on the icy clothes that lay just above Ashley's breasts. She listened harder still trying to at least hear one beat. Nothing happened. "Can I ask some questions?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Ashley responded, playing with Spencer's hair.

"Who will hurt me?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"I don't know." Ashley sighed. "I thought vampires didn't breath." Spencer stated bluntly. Ashley laughed.

"Well, we mostly do it to show emotion. But we do breath. What fun is life if you can't stop and smell the flowers?" Spencer nodded understanding.

"So are Carmen and the others vampires too?" Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, but please for your sake pretend you know nothing. They'll kill me if they find out I told you. And if I were to die who would keep you safe?" Spencer nodded agains Ashley's shirt


	18. Chapter 18

The two lay without speaking, Ashley listening to Spencer's breathing. She knew Spencer was probably getting cold, she had to be, but at the same time, it had been so long since a person had touched her, made her feel like this that she greedily didn't mention anything. They watched snowflakes fall outside the window, listened to cars pass, the breeze run through the trees.

Ashley noticed that she was in shadow, hiding from the sun like she had been forced to for so long.

"Let's take a walk." She blurted. Spencer looked up at her with a smile.

"There's another question I forgot. How are you able to be in the sun?" The curiosity in the blonds eyes shined brightly and Ashley couldn't help but smile, even though the thought of Craig's secret angered her, what else had he been hiding?

"I'm not sure, I just found out today that I could. Craig knew, and he didn't tell anybody. I didn't stick around long enough to hear why. All I knew was that I was in the sun and it wasn't hurting me, or well not much."

"Wait it _was_ hurting you? Why didn't you just stay inside?"

Ashley laughed before answering.

"Well, its only a headache, and it only hurt when I first woke up to it, I'm sure I can take it now." Ashley said kissing the top of Spencer's head.

"You want some Midol?" Ashley laughed louder this time.

"No thanks, it wouldn't do any good." Confusion flashed across Spencer's face and Ashley began to explain in a whisper.

"I have no circulation." The obvious answer made Spencer blush and look down.

"Come on," Ashley said sitting up.

"Let's go for that walk. It's nice out."

"It's almost forty."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's cold to you." Ashley sighed. She needed to remember every detail about being human.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. She figured this would be a good time to try out her new foods.

"A little bit. Why did you have something in mind?" Spencer said. She was leaning up on her arms her body slightly leaning towards the brunette. Ashley's smiled shined brightly and only now did Spencer notice the color of Ashley's eyes. What was once a blue green was now an indigo color. _what did this one mean?_ she thought to herself. She waited a few more seconds barely listening to Ashley speak while she waited anxiously for the next color to show. What seemed like a dark purple quickly shifted to dark blue. _Wait dark blue…what one was that…_Spencer thought. It was going to be harder to remember all these colors, especially if there were so many variants of them.

"Spencer?" Ashley called placing her cold hand on Spencer's cheek, running her thumb across her cheek leaving a path of cold each time.

"You still with me?" the brunette asked. Spencer was dumbfounded for a few moments before she could even get sound out.

"I…uh…" she stopped when Ashley's lips just barely grazed her forehead, then her nose, but didn't go farther than that.

"Are you scared?" Ashley whispered pulling away slightly.

"No," Spencer breathed. There was no voice only air.

"Ok," was Ashley's only response and the two went back to gazing into each other's eyes.

Moments past before Ashley broke the gaze.

"Let's go get you some food." She said while getting up, smoothing out her jeans. Spencer followed her movements and they were out the door within seconds.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ashley chuckled.

"What?" The brunette's eyes looked over at Spencer before she answered. _Calm. _Spencer thought as she looked deep into the Azure eyes belonging to Ashley.

"You made it sound like I am kidnapping you." Ashley replied, a smug smile still showing on her face.

"You know what I meant." Spencer said after a chuckle herself.

"It's a surprise." Ashley said. It was so nice to be out in the sun, to finally feel the warmth it gave. It seemed warmer than she remembered. She tried her best to ignore the splintering pain that her head had. She would manage. She had to.

"What do you want to be?" Ashley asked suddenly breaking the silence. Spencer gazed at her in confusion.

"A vampire," Spencer said thinking it as a small joke, but to her surprise she heard a snarl come from Ashley so she decided to change her idea.

"Uh, well I mean I don't know exactly, I like a lot of things but I think maybe something to do with kids. I love being around kids." Ashley now laughed loudly which threw Spencer off.

"What now?"

"A few days ago and just now you wished to be a vampire but yet you want to work around kids?" Ashley asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I mean, at the time I didn't think vampires were real. Besides you seem to be doing extremely well hanging out with me for so long. What would be the difference if I were to be a vampire?" Ashley sighed. She didn't like hearing or talking, or even thinking about Spencer being a vampire. It wasn't something to be wished for, it wasn't as glamorous as TV made it.

"Spencer," Ashley began her face and voice becoming serious.

"I'm struggling right now. Not as bad as I was the first day I saw you, but I'm still struggling. You don't seem to understand how dangerous I really could be. I mean, you get me in a bad mood," Ashley stopped pained by the thought.

"I just can't promise you that I'll act as good natured as I am right now. And with the whole baby thing. A babies blood, or rather its heart, beats wildly fast. To have to listen to that and then know how sweet there blood is, it will drive a new vampire insane." Spencer's eyes went wide. _Had Ashley drank a child's blood before?_ The car ride was silent and Ashley began to feel guilty. First she basically stole Spencer's car so she could surprise the blond, then she brought up a subject that she knew Spencer would be uncomfortable with.

"I'm sorry." In the corner of her eye she watched Spencer's head quickly turn to her.

"For what."

"If I scared you. I'm sorry." Ashley said again.

"You didn't, not really anyway." Spencer said. It wasn't a total lie. She looked at Ashley trying to read her emotions but she couldn't see her eyes very well. It was then that she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"Where is this place?" Her eyes scanned the road seeing no other cars. Any normal person would probably be worried. Being taken to an area that you haven't seen, not seeing any other cars, but Spencer was incredibly calm. She was more curious at the fact that she has never seen this area more than why they were there.

"Not many people know about this area. That's why I like it." Ashley said. Spencer turned to her.

"Where are we?"

"Near Lake Eerie, in fact we could walk there if you'd like. But first we have to get you something to eat." Spencer's brows furrowed and she looked around again but still didn't see any sign of a living being.

"Whe-" Ashley swerved the car to the right, causing Spencer to gasp and not speak. Next thing the blond knew there were buildings and a few small shops, then came the line of fast food restaurants.

"What would you like?" Ashley asked. There was no smug smile on her face, no sarcastic look, and her eyes held that same calm Azure color.

"Um, anything, whatever you want."

"Spencer," Ashley said with a sigh. _had she already forgotten?_ the brunette thought.

"Sorry, fine um subway." Ashley turned into the subway and Spencer got her order.

"I'd like a coke, and um here," Ashley said grabbing a bag of chips.

"These too. Oh and also could I get a cookie." The man looked at her curiously but nodded yes and the two left.

"So let me get this straight, you'll eat when someone knows you don't, but when they don't know you won't?" Spencer asked confused. It brought a loud, nose crinkling laugh to Ashley.

"I guess so," she said.

"One more stop and we're almost there." Ashley then said driving off.

When the car stopped the two were at a department store.

"What are we doing here?"

"I was saving money up for something but know it seems like I don't need it,"

"What was it?"

"Nothing," Ashley said looking away from Spencer.

"We're just going to get a few things in here and then be on our way alright." Spencer nodded confused but happy.


	19. Chapter 19

The two were now in a secluded area that looked almost like a forest. Ashley had bought blankets, a new jacket for Spencer, and even more food than what they had.

"Ash this is a feast." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"Well whatever you don't finish I will eat." Ashley said, this surprised Spencer.

"You're actually going to eat in front of someone? Gasp." Ashley cracked a smile.

"Hey, don't push it." Ashley said. Spencer watched Ashley's eyes go to purple.

"You know that does get weird." Ashley said while Spencer stared.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. I was only teasing." Spencer nodded sitting on the blanket Ashley laid out. She noticed how close Ashley sat to her.

"So, you enjoy your food while I get my turn to stare at such a beautiful wonder." Spencer blushed. It was unreal to her. To have Ashley say these thing, to know what she was, and to feel so safe around her. She looked at Ashley as the brunette scooted closer to her.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"No not really." The blond replied. Ashley sighed and looked around.

"Sorry, I wish I could do more." There was a double meaning to the sentence that only Ashley knew.

"It's fine." Spencer added. Ashley's now chocolate eyes met Spencer's blue ones and she smiled.

"So you're natural eye color is brown?" Spencer asked, taking a bite of her sub. She tested Ashley's comment from before, handing her the sub. With a smile Ashley took a bite.

"Yes," She answered with a mouth full of food. She leaned further forward her head not only half a foot away from Spencer. She listened as the blonds heart picked up speed; a wider grin spread across her face.

"I love your eyes though." She whispered. Spencer's cheeks turned a rosy pink color and she was getting flustered.

"I also love your cute nose," Ashley said moving closer in. The two's foreheads now rested on each other.

"And, I love your perfect supple lips," She whispered before moving her own lips up to kiss the blonds nose. She listened as Spencer's breathing became shaky and her heart beat as if she were running in a race.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered. "Please kiss me." Ashley was shocked but she still chuckled.

"I can't Spence, not yet. I'm not that in control yet," She explained.

"But trust me, if I could you would have been having trouble breathing hours ago." After another shaky breathe from Spencer and Ashley pulled away. The temptation was beginning to get harder to ignore, the want, the lust, was screaming in Ashley's head. Her skin was driving her insane with the need to feel Spencer's skin on her own.

"Ashley, I believe that's called teasing." Spencer whispered with a shaky laugh. Ashley smiled and stroked Spencer's cheek with the back of her cold hand.

"Yeah, well you liked it so I don't think you should be complaining." Ashley said, her voice dropping an octave. Spencer smiled the rosy color on her cheeks darkening.

"What you can read minds now too?" She asked. This caused Ashley to laugh rather loudly.

"No, I can't do that, but by the beat of your heart and your breathing, I could pretty much tell. Also you begged me to kiss you." Spencer's cheeks darkened and she looked away quickly.

"Yeah, well, you just smelt good is all." Her head turned only slightly as she felt Ashley's presence now closer to her. She could feel the artic cold emanating from her skin.

"You smell good too." Ashley whispered before kissing Spencer's ear.

"Ashley please," Spencer found herself begging. She wanted Ashley to at least just peck her lips. She hoped that Ashley was giving in when she felt the brunette's hand gently land on her cheek and start to push her head to face her.

"Spencer," Ashley began her breath frozen on Spencer's lips. "I want to, just, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you. Which I could," she moved her head to Spencer's cheek. "In more ways than one." She finished moving away from Spencer. The blue eyed girl understood. It didn't mean she liked it. She also didn't like when Ashley laid down on the blanket. It only tempted Spencer more. She could just straddle Ashley right there, lean down and kiss her neck, lead up to her jaw. All the while her hands could roam under the brunettes shirt up her ribcage and then finally reach-

"Spence? You ok? Looks Like you spaced for a se-" Ashley stopped talking. Her body jumped up.

"What? What is it?" Spencer asked looking around. She watched Ashley's dark blue eyes turn pink, with a white ring, and black specs.

"Ashley what's going on?" Ashley didn't speak, she only turned around and tilted her head, as if she were listening to something. Spencer didn't speak. If she were in danger she wanted Ashley to protect her, but at the same time she wanted to know. Taking a step forward she gently grabbed Ashley's hand cupping it with her own hand. Ashley's stance relaxed slightly.

"I thought I smelt someone." She explained. Spencer nodded her body beginning to lean against the taller brunette.

"Ok, well do we need to go?" she asked, subconsciously kissing Ashley's arm. The brunette flinched at the unexpected sign of affection.

"Sorry." Spencer said letting go of the girls' hand. Ashley gave the small blond a cooked smile before sitting back down.

"No, just finish your meal." She said sweetly. Spencer obeyed but could help and notice the new color of Ashley's eyes, bronze ring, grey specs, but a dark blue surrounding them. "Oh!" Spencer blurted. She finally remembered the dark blue's meaning. Ashley turned to her.

_Romance _Spencer thought with a smile.

_That's what she said right? Dark Blue meant Passion and Romance._ Ashley shot the blond a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing um, your eyes. I was trying to remember the meanings and I did so 'Oh.'" Spencer said quickly. Her cheeks were turning pink while Ashley looked down with a shy smile.

"Well, since you pretty much know already," Ashley said a little embarrassed. "I love you Spencer." Spencer's eyes went wide.

_Love oh. My. God. I forgot. Love that's the other meaning. Wow. Ashley loves me. _Spencer had a bright smile already sprawled across her face.

"I love you too Ashley." She said. Ashley's head shot up and her smile spread quickly.

"Really?" She whispered. Spencer nodded her smile still as luminous as before. She noticed Ashley's body was suddenly right in front of her.

"Then I'll try." She whispered. Spencer was confused at the meaning. That was until she felt Ashley's lips gently caress her own. She let a gasp escape her lips before She kissed Ashley back. Her heart was beating crazily again and her breathing began to shake like before. She felt Ashley's hand begin to draw figures on her back and couldn't help but utter out a moan.

"Spencer, I think I'm losing control." Ashley whispered. But Spencer didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep feeling Ashley's lips gently crash into her own.

"Spence, I can't stop." Ashley whispered a little bit more pathetically in between kisses. That's when Spencer forced herself to pull back to only be attacked by Ashley's lips again. She wasn't scared though. If Ashley was losing control then hell, let her. Spencer just enjoyed feeling Ashley's lips and she didn't mind at all if the last thing she would do before she died was kiss Ashley. She listened to Ashley growl. Again it didn't frighten her, it actually turned her on more. Made the moment that much more intense.

"God, Spencer." Ashley mumbled leaning forward as Spencer began to lay down on the blanket.

When her back had hit the ground she opened her legs letting Ashley's fall between them. Another moan escaped from Spencer's lips. She felt Ashley's body tense up before the brunette's lips traveled down Spencer's jaw; another growl escaped from Ashley and Spencer moaned.

"Ashley," She breathed. Next thing she knew she heard what sounded like a boulder falling from a high cliff. Only it sounded like it happened right in front of her. She also noticed Ashley wasn't on top of her any longer. She quickly sat up and looked for her, but she only heard a few rustling sounds from the thicker part of the forest.

"Ashley?" she called. Next thing she heard where a few trees snapping.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed now getting worried. She jumped up when she saw a black figure fly past her.

"ASH?!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

**---**

But it wasn't her. When the figure landed on the ground I saw Aiden.

"Aiden?" I asked.

"Spencer move away!" I heard Ashley scream before I saw her in front of me. I watched Aiden stand up with a menacing smile on his face.

"So now I have to worry about you making moves on my girl?" He asked with a wry smile. Ashley growled and I heard the same boulder sound. Only it wasn't a boulder. It was Aiden and Ashley when Aiden tackled her. I watched as Ashley used his momentum to throw him past her again.

"Spencer run now!" Ashley screamed again. But I didn't move. I could only watch while Ashley did a round house kick knocking Aiden against another tree. Aiden quickly stood up and leaped in front of me.

"Please stay Spencer." He said, the same menacing smile spread across his face. Ashley was the one who tackled him that time screaming,

"Stay the FUCK away from her!" Aiden laughed as he slid across the wet grass.

_It's like I'm in some cheesy movie_. Ashley pinned Aiden to the ground, then closed her fist and smashed into Aiden's face.

"Aw is someone too attached to a little toy." Aiden said with a chuckle as blood began to trickle down his nose. Ashley punched him again and Aiden's head whipped sideways. I went to take a step forward unsure of why, it wasn't like I could really do anything. But I did and at the instant Aiden threw Ashley off him standing up sniffing in while closing his eyes.

"You know I could use a snack."

_Move dammit, MOVE. _I screamed at myself. But I couldn't budge. I almost wanted to cry.

"ASHLEY!" I screamed unable to do anything else. Next thing I knew I felt like I was flying and then suddenly slammed onto something. It was Ashley's back. She was carrying me. She was also speeding through the forest.

"Don't look up Spence, you'll get sick." I heard her whisper. I nodded into her shoulder amazed at how she was worried about me getting sick. Like that was her main worry.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. She didn't answer me. Or at least she didn't answer the question, she did speak though.

"Spence, I know we're in danger and all but," she paused. "Could you please kiss me neck." She sounded embarrassed but it didn't matter. It was an excuse to feel her skin on my lips again. I wasn't going to pass it up. I listened to her sigh and then saw a smile spread as she began to pick up pace heading back into town.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

**---**

I listened as Spencer said I love you too. I had to try. I needed to kiss her now and this was the best time to try. I noticed halfway through the kiss that I wasn't able to stop. I couldn't even think about pulling away.

"Spence, I think I'm losing control." I told her, but she didn't stop. It was like she didn't care. I swear if I could have pulled away right then and there I would have, just to give her a look.

"Spence, I can't stop." I said again a few minutes later. After I had said it I knew I wasn't losing control in the bad way. I knew that I wasn't about to harm her. I was losing control in a totally different way. I was losing control of being able to stop touching her. I wasn't going to be able to stop feeling every inch of her body. Wasn't going to be able to stop kissing as much flesh as I could. I felt her pull back but I didn't want her to yet. I quickly kissed her again accidentally letting out a growl. A growl for more, I wanted her more and more with each kiss, the want becoming more intimate.

"God Spence," I mumbled as she began to lay down on the blanket. I felt her legs open slightly when she had finally laid down on the blanket and let my own fall between her own. I heard her moan the second she felt my legs and I instantly deepened the kiss. I let my lips travel down her jaw, letting another growl pass, and listened to another moan.

"Ashley," she whispered and I swear I melted. And as soon as I did I felt something slam into me sending me flying into the deeper parts of the forest ruining my moment with the girl I was falling in love with. I heard her calling my name as my body made tree's snap. I had yet to see what had attacked me. When I felt my body hit the ground I looked up and saw Aiden, smiling like crazy, standing right in front of me.

"Well, hello." He said cheerily. I let out a more serious growl and stood up quickly, punching him in the face. He ran away from me towards Spencer and that's when I caught him. I punched him again then threw him as hard as I could, hoping a tree would sever him in half. Bad move. When I returned to where Spencer and I were he lay mere feet away from here.

"Spencer, move away!" I yelled rushing in front of her.

"So now I have to worry about you making moves on my girl?" He said his smile smug as could be. I growled and felt Aiden tackle me again. Why was I letting him kick my ass again? Quickly I used his momentum to throw him again with the same hopes as before.

"Spencer run now!" I screamed again. But she wasn't moving. I was about to cry I was so desperate. I did a roundhouse kick hoping Spencer had ran as I did so, but when I turned back she was still there, and now so was Aiden. He had leaped in front of her blocking her escape.

"Please stay Spencer." he said. This time I tackled him.

"Stay the FUCK away from her!" Aiden only laughed making my anger rise even more. I pinned him to the ground and slammed my fist in his face.

"Aw is someone too attached to a little toy." he chuckled. What did he think this was a game or something? I punched him again as his blood splattered onto my knuckles. Next thing I knew I was being thrown again and heard Aiden speak.

"You know I could use a snack." I hit the ground at the end of his sentence.

_Spencer run please at least try!_

"ASHLEY!" My body bolted, I ran faster than I ever have and as soon as I reached her I threw her on my back.

"Don't look up Spence, You'll get sick." I whispered to her and then felt her nod against my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I didn't answer. At the moment I didn't know where, I just knew we had to get out of there. I didn't know where but suddenly I felt the biggest need to feel Spencer's lips again.

"Spence, I know we're in danger and all but," I paused feeling stupid. "Could you please kiss me neck." As soon as I felt her warm lips almost burn my skin I smiled only closing my eyes for a second.


	21. Chapter 21

I was surprised to not hear Ashley panting when we finally stopped running. I was also surprised that Aiden wasn't already behind us, but I figured he just got bored of following us or something.

"Where are we Ash?" I asked as she placed me down. I never let my touch leave her, even though I was freezing from her wintry skin added with the bitter wind.

"Close to my place," She answered. I was still a little scared but not as bad, I mean Aiden would have already been here by now right. Wrong. Ashley was stiff as could be, and she must have known Aiden better than me since I was new here. Her head titled again, listening for any sort of noise, she took a deep breath sniffing the frosty air.

"We're safe now. Do you need anything?" She asked me. Her eyes were all red, every bit of them shimmered a Vermilion color.

"No, I mean I'll have to go back and get my car back eventually, but other than that,"

"I'm going back, not you. You're staying with me and my family." Ashley said sternly. I could only nod as her eyes washed over with a bronze color. My thoughts suddenly ceased racing as she looked at me so intensely. Sorrow seemed to fill her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Spence," She whispered to me. "I should have never told you." She said beginning to pace. "DAMMIT!" She screamed before punching a wall, I stared in amazement as some of the wall crumbled.

"Ashley, please calm down." I said stepping closer to her. "Let's just go to your place ok. We can figure everything out there." My hands ran over her icy arms and she seemed to calm down exponentially. Without another word her body turned and we began to walk back to her house. I have to admit, I was kind of excited to see what it looked like. If it was anything like Twilight I'd be in awe.

She stopped me outside of a large mansion. My head turned towards her.

"Is this it?" I asked dumbly. She smiled with a nod, clearly more at ease.

"Yep, come on," she whispered taking my hand kissing the back of it before entering. Would she tell everyone about Aiden? Was she going to tell them tat I knew?

"Ashley?!" A boy yelled from the living room. I was shocked, the house was nearly empty, they had almost nothing. I didn't understand. I guessed she could tell my confusion by how I kept looking around as she let go of my hand. I took two steps forward searching the house.

"We don't really live off much, plus we don't really have a lot of money." She explained. When I noticed how far away I had traveled from her I walked straight back, my nerves still having the best of me. I wrapped my arm around her freezing body, mine slightly facing her. I felt her cold hand resting on the top of my head.

"You're safe here ok, I swear if anyone tries to hurt you I'll kill them myself." She whispered to me, and, oddly, it comforted me.

"Ashley finally where have you be-" The boy stopped speaking when he saw me.

"Um, hello?" He said his green eyes confused.

"She's staying here for awhile."

"Why what happened?" He asked suddenly worried.

"I'm going out." Ashley said nudging me closer to the strange brunette boy.

"What?!" I shouted. They both looked at me shocked.

"Ashley, I need you here. I won't feel safe without you." I whispered. A smile spread across her face and she boldly walked up to me pushing hair out of my face.

"I'll be right back. I promise." She whispered to me.

"Well, at least tell me what you're about to do." I whimpered.

"I'm getting your car." She said turning back to the door. I couldn't help myself, I ran after her.

"Ashley I want to come with you." I listened to her sigh. "Please," I begged.

"Craig, I need you to do me a favor." she said not looking at me. I wrapped my arms around her like a five year old. I felt stupid and childish but I didn't want to let her go.

"Yes?"

"Spencer's car, it's in the forest near Lake Eerie, you think you could get it for me." Craig sighed not liking how close I was to Ashley emotionally.

"I'd need something-" He stopped himself. Ashley took me to the side and whispered to me making the hairs on my neck to stand up when I felt her icy breath on my ear. Before I realized what she said I shuddered and whispered back,

"Ashley," I heard a low chuckle come from her.

"Are you even listening to me?" That's when my thoughts snapped back to normal.

"Sorry."

"He need's your shirt." She said again.

"What?"

"For the scent." She explained. "You can borrow one of my shirts." I nodded and she guided to my room telling Craig that I'd be right out.

Behind the closed door I wanted nothing more than to just lay in Ashley's bed, her chilly arms wrapped around me.

"Spencer," she called. My eyes raced back to her from the bed.

"Yeah?" She cleared her throat and looked incredibly nervous, and incredibly cute.

"Um, can I, could I take…never mind." She said turning away from me. I smiled wildly as I stepped up behind her, kissing her clothed back.

"Hey Ash." Her head only turned not her body. "Will you take my shirt off for me." I said boldly. I felt her torso jump with a silent laugh, and then she turned to face me. Her glacial hands rested gently only my hips and she kissed me quickly before her fingers ran under the hem of my shirt. I gasped as soon as I felt her fingers graze my skin.

"Sorry," she mumbled but continued to lift my shirt, her eyes roaming my ribcage. Then, as the shirt was completely off, I watched her eyes gaze at my breast making me blush slightly, but I let her gaze. A knock at the door snapped her out of her daze.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Anytime now." Craig shouted through the door. Ashley sighed and handed me one of her shirts, it smelt nice, but not like her, which I had to admit, slightly disappointed me. She walked out of the room, me in hot pursuit while she handed the shirt to Craig.

"Here, but be careful, Aiden is out there and he attacked me, and tried to hurt Spencer. I don't think he's there now though, He chased us for a good mile or two before I couldn't smell him anymore." Craig's eyes shifted to me and I noticed how Ashley moved in front of me slightly.

"I'll be right back. And when I do, I'm getting answers." He said pointing to me. Ashley nodded.

"And so am I." she replied. Craig copied Ashley's nod and walked away.

"So, Spence, Is there anything else you want to do?" She asked turning back to me. There was plenty I wanted to do, especially to her, but I didn't want her to feel bad if she lost control.

"Well," I began, but never finished. She did for me.

"Spence, you know I want to, but I can't."

"I know." I said hanging my head. It didn't bother me that she couldn't. What bothered me was that I made her feel bad. It was like I just threw it in her face.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked lifting my head. She smiled with a nod.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Anything really. I just want to lay next to you."


	22. Chapter 22

**WHAT Deleted scenes, a slideshow of Ashley's eye color on my myspace! GASP! lol its not up yet cus i just now got the idea BUT i will put it up! my myspace url is hides_with_a_smile enjoy!**

I was shocked. Me a vampire, in heaven. Who would have thunk it. Here I was feeling like I was laying on a cloud, Spencer snuggled up next to me, her hot breath hitting my neck in a beautiful rhythmic pattern, an old Christmas movie playing on the TV. Like I said, heaven. Who knew it was so simple too. Spencer's body scooted closer to mine and I felt bad, she was probably freezing because of me. But she refused to move when I said she could. I smiled as I looked back at the screen. Christmas. In two more days I could give Spencer her present. Sure I had another present in mind but we needed to get the supplies for our little picnic. The memory surged anger through me. I was going to kill Aiden if I saw him anytime soon.

"Ash," Spencer rasped her body trying to sit up.

"I'm right here." I said caressing her cheek. I heard her moan as her whole body was now up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't be. You gave me a glimpse of heaven." I told her. Yes it was cheesy but I didn't care, it was true. I watched as Spencer blushed.

"Is it over?" She asked. I couldn't tell what she was talking about with her tone, the movie or Aiden. "I didn't mean to miss everything." Movie.

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." I told her. "Are you hungry? You didn't really get to eat all of your meal." She smiled up at me and now I noticed how much darker her eyes were before she had gone to sleep.

"Yeah, I am, but not for what you think I'm hungry for." My eyes bugged. What did she say?

"What!" I shrieked. She only laughed and landed on her back.

"Oh my gosh you should have seen your face!" She cried. This was so not funny.

"Spencer, that was not right. Now who's teasing?" I asked her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"What can I say, It's a blast." I chuckled at her and pecked her lips before I got caught up in the moment. She had other plans apparently. When she felt me pull away her hand cupped my cheek and she scooted impossibly closer to me kissing me deeply.

"Spence," I groaned. She knew that I could lose control, it almost seemed like she wanted me to by how she was throwing herself at me. I felt her fingers run up the side of my legs and make a quick turn at my hip to have her whole palm on my stomach. "Oh god." I breathed. "Spencer, please don't make me." I pleaded.

"I'm not making you do anything," she said with a giggle. I groaned and let her hand continue to run up my stomach, slowing its coarse when it reached my breasts, and then wrap around my neck. "Ashley, I want you so bad." She whispered, her hips slightly grinding against mine. Fuck. I was fucked. Neither of us spoke me waiting for her next move and her toying with some of my hair still gently attacking my lips. I had completely forgotten about losing control, wasn't even thinking about biting her. I couldn't wait for her next move, I needed to make one. I let my own hands land on her hips while she nibbled on my lip a little.

"Fuck, Spence" I mumbled. I pulled the shirt I lent her off quickly, our lips parting for no longer than two seconds. I was amazed at how warm her skin was, I couldn't help but touch it. To just let my fingers wander leaving frozen paths behind it. I noticed how her stomach would flinch and how her breathing would catch, but I didn't stop, I couldn't. I felt her lips leave mine as she made a trail of kisses down my jaw, and to my neck. A growl escaped when she began to nip at my neck. Her hands started to lift my own shirt, and it soon found its way on the floor. Spencer's lips began to travel again leading down my jaw, to my collar bone, and reached the dip between my breasts. "Spence," I said running fingers up and down her sides, feeling goose bumps as they passed. "Please." I begged.

I felt her smile against my skin as she shivered slightly against my ice-cold skin. "I thought you weren't ready." She mumbled placing another warm kiss on my skin. She lifted her body up, now straddling me and started to play with the lace on my bra.

I didn't know what to say, my mind clouded with desire and it seemed that words couldn't be formed. She got the message though and leaned back down planting kisses down my body starting from under my bra, down to my abdomen, and finishing right before my jeans. "Spencer." I whined as my back arched, I don't think I could take anymore of this teasing. She kissed just above my jeans again, while her hand pressed lightly against my thigh telling me to open my legs. I obeyed not putting up any fight and felt her kisses begin to trail on my jeans and down to my heated core.

* * *

I felt Ashley's leg start to quiver as I kissed her jeans. Knowing it was driving her insane I undid the button. It was a little weird, to not hear her breathing while I was all but to aware of mine, but I continued to unzip and tug off her jeans.

"Ashley, I'm back and no…sign…of…Aiden." Craig said slowing his speech as he watched us.

"Fuck Craig!" Ashley yelled throwing sheets over me.

"What the HELL!" He then yelled. "Where you just!" he didn't finish. Ashley walked around the bed, kissed my forehead whispering,

"I'll be right back. If you don't want to finish, then it's fine." And she walked out the door with Craig in hot pursuit. She must have forgotten that her jeans were off. I gathered my clothes and stepped up to the door hoping to hear what they were saying. Call me nosy.

"Where you trying to kill her."

"I'm sorry Craig, I just, I don't know I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop." That was good.

"Exactly, now what would have happened if you were to lose complete control!"

"I wasn't even thinking about that!"

"Doesn't mean it couldn't have happened." There was a long pause and at first I thought they had just moved away from the door. "You're going to stay away from her."

What!

"What! No! You can't make me stay away from her!" Ashley was getting furious I could almost see her eyes changing to a black color. It was so real, as if I was standing right in front of her.

"The hell I can't." Craig said. Another silnce and next thing I knew I was stumbling forward from the door being thrown open and a sorry but angry Ashley catching me.

"Whoa." She breathed, standing me back on my feet.

"Ashley, please don't avoid me, I'm sorry if I'm making it harder for you but I just, I can't picture myself without you." Shit, I didn't mean to blurt all that out, not in front of Craig. But it was the truth, I really couldn't see my life without Ashley.

"I'm not, I won't." She whispered back wrapping me in a cold hug. I kissed her neck, cuddled my face in the crook of it and felt her pull away. "Let me pack some things alright. I'm going to find a place as close to your house as possible, I'll stay there, keep an eye out for you, and do whatever it takes to protect you." She told me before picking up her jeans throwing them back on. "I'll even see if I can't convince your parents to put you in regular school instead of night school." She continued.

"Ashley!" Craig growled, I had forgotten that he was still standing there. She ignored him, just threw some clothes in her bag. "Ashley, I will not let you do this!" That's when Ashley Davies disappeared


	23. Chapter 23

**BOO i know been gone awhile and im sorry but heres more!**

I turned to face Craig and noticed he was gone as well.

"A-Ashley?" I called poking my head out into the hall. I figured they just ran at lighting speed to talk without me hearing them. That was until I heard a lamp crash onto the floor.

"Ash!" I called throwing on a shirt, rushing into the living room. Ashley and Craig were being beaten by David and Frank. I didn't see anyone else until Aiden was right in front of me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss goldy locks herself." He said. My eyes bulged and I looked back at Ashley. I didn't know what to do. I was helpless. I felt his hand grab my arm and then felt my body rush through the air and hit a wall. I yelped in pain and opened my eyes to see someone standing over me.

"Carmen?"

"You three leave our house this instant." She comanded.

"Aw, we were only trying to have fun." Frank teased. His grasp tightening around Ashley's throat.

"Stop!" I cried out a tear falling from my face.

"Stop it! Let her go!" I cried again. My tears feel quicker and quicker.

"Please!" I pleaded as I heard one of them laugh.

"Alright goldy, whatever you say." David said dropping Craig. Aiden backed away from Carmen, and after a few seconds Frank let go of Ashley. I ran to her side my heart racing.

"Spence, calm down. Keep your heart beat normal." She whispered to me.

"You have to calm down, you're too hard to resist. They may change there mind." She continued. This was too much I didn't care if they killed me I only wanted Ashley to be ok.

"Do you see what you've done?!" I heard Craig scream. Ashley was still on the floor and I was sitting in front of her ignoring Craig as best I could.

"Ash, are you ok?" I whispered to her. She smiled up at me.

"I'll be fine." She grumbled out as best she could.

"Spencer you need to leave." I heard Craig say on the background. I ignored him.

"Can I do anything?"

"I just need to rest, so let Carmen take you home." Wait, something didn't add up there.

"I don't understand."

"If you're here I'll have to worry about you staying safe, and I won't get any sleep. So I need you to go home with Carmen, she'll stay at your house and then you can get some sleep too." I couldn't see Ashley's eyes. She had them closed.

"I don't want to." I whispered to her. I noticed that Craig's voice had stopped in the background and I wondered if he had left.

"Carmen." Ashley called. Was she really going to make me leave. I felt Carmen come up next to me.

"Need help into bed?" She asked as if she already knew. Ashley nodded and Carmen lifted her easily, carrying her to the bed me following.

"Anything else?" Carmen asked. There was no anger in her voice no emotion and I wondered if she was hiding her true feelings because I was there.

"Yes, please watch over Spencer, take her home." Carmen nodded. No. I wasn't going to leave Ashley here. Especailly with Craig what if he manipulated her? Made her not want me anymore. What if he started to make sense to her and she would stop loving me. I wasn't like them after all.

"Ashley please." I said my voice cracking. My body ached from being thrown like a rag doll. My head pounded, and I found it hard to stand up, but I had to stay with Ashley.

"You don't understand Ash, if I'm not with you I won't be able to sleep. Plus wouldn't I be safer here? In a house full of vampires? Please Ashley?" I begged now kneeling next to her bed. I watched her chest rise and fall saw her eyes flicker from me to something else in the room.

"Ashley please, I promise not to do anything I just want to be with you." In the most literal sense too.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm going to make this a series. So this will be the last chapter on THIS story but there will be another one coming soon!! lol I hope you like the last chapter!! **

She still didn't say anything, she just shifted her eyes around the room. Was she thinking about it? I don't understand.

"Ash?"

"Where would you sleep? What would you eat? What would you do?" She asked me her eyes avoiding mine and I couldn't help but wonder why. "Spencer I have nothing for you." She rasped out, the double meaning so clear to me.

"But, Ash, you do have something for me. Please." I whisper to her.

But she just slowly turns away from me whispering, "I think it would be best if you just left. You have already been put through far too much because of me." But I don't move, I don't listen to her and even though I know I'd be crazy to just stay there, I do anyways. If all she was going to do was ignore me then hell let her, as long as I was with her. As long as I could still see her face, I would deal.

I barely got any sleep that night but I noticed that when I woke up I was laying in Ashley's bed and her house smelt delicious. I squinted at the sun shining through the window now remembering the pain from the other night. It all hit me at once, seeing Ashley being attacked, seeing Aiden, being thrown against the wall. Ashley wanting me to leave. Would she still be here? I quickly got out of bed and noticed I was in one of Ashley's oversized t-shirts and my girl boxers. Did I change or did she change me while I was asleep?

"Ash," I call out to get some answers. But no one answered. "Ashley?" I called again stepping into the kitchen to see a blond boy there cooking.

"Hey!" He said brightly. I stepped back a little unsure of what to do. "Hey, its ok, I'm Jayden, I'm a good guy." He explained. I let myself step closer slightly and stand next to the counter. "Ashley's out still, she's looking for furniture I think." He told me. I only nodded, something about today just felt off. Not bad, just off. I should be scared but there's something about this boy that just takes all my fear away.

"So I heard you caused a lot of trouble last night. Or at least Craig thinks so." He said still making…was that pancakes…and…strawberry syrup.

"I love that stuff." I whispered out loud on accident. I snapped my jaw shut and felt my cheeks burn slightly as he smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Me too, I used to order these all the time when I could."

"Can't you now?"

"I suppose but we are short on money, I mean we don't really have great jobs." He explained. I nodded, wondering when Ashley was getting back. As if on cue I heard the door open and close as a beautiful Brunette awarded me with her presence. "Ashley." I nearly whisper as I walk up to her. I watch her eyes soften and a smile appear on her face, but she turns away from me when I try to peck her lips. I pull back looking at her confused.

"How's breakfast coming?" She asks Jayden walking past me. I follow her a little confused as she sits on the counter.

"Its comin good!" Jayden says happily. I smile at him, he seems like a really sweet guy. For a vampire anyways.

"Spence," at the sound of her voice saying my name I can't help but smile. "I have a gift for you from awhile back." She says simply. Almost coldly. My smile fades a little and I nod again. I don't know how to speak to her when she's acting like this. She's so closed off and avoidy. It's really starting to scare me.

A few minutes later Jayden finishes breakfast and Ashley had gone to get my gifts.

"I know that they aren't very appropriate at the moment, but this was from way back when we went to that bookstore. You know when we saw Twilight." Ashley explained passing me a large square shaped gift. It was heavy too. I looked up at her and smiled, unwrapping it quickly. Nosferatu, Vampyr, Horror Of Dracula, and Dracula Prince of Darkness.

"Ash," I say breathlessly. I was surprised she had actually listened to my rant on vampires. "Thank you." I tell her. I watch her smile contently and start to move away but I grab her wrist before she does. "Hey, what's going on? I mean I know last night was intense but, you don't have to act like this." I tell her sternly.

"Like what?"

I let her wrist go as I felt goose bumps form on my arm. "Like you hate me." I mumble stepping away from her looking down at the floor. When I didn't hear her speak I just turned and rushed towards the door, but Ashley beat me to it.

"I'm sorry." She says not looking at me. I just sigh and cross my arms.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. I could already feel the lump in my throat, tears threatening to fall. I don't think ive ever felt this vulnerable before. I watch her begin to lift her head to meet my gaze.

"Doing what?" With that I try to push past her, but she holds me for a few seconds. I try to shrug out of her grasp, try to fight it but she's just too strong, and honestly, I don't want her to let me go. "I'm serious. What am I doing that's hurting you so much?" she asked. I watched her eyes hoping they would change but they stayed their true brown color. I wasn't able to tell what she was thinking.

"Your just…avoiding me. I can sort of understand but…" I began to trail off not really wanting to start a fight with her.

"But?"

"But I don't want you to. Ashley, don't you think that now that I know about you and well everyone that I'd be in more danger without you protecting me?" It was a long shot, I know. I knew that, that wasn't necessarily true. But I had to try and get her to not stay away from me. I watched her sigh and then noticed how dark blue her eyes were. I watched the dark brown ring shift to a gray and then watched purple specs burn through the dark blue.

"I get it. I know." She said loosening her cold grasp on my arms. She sighed and looked at the ground. "And you won't be alone, I'll be sure to have Carmen, Jayden and everyone keep a close eye on you. But now…with Aiden…" She stopped speaking and continued to look down. I couldn't help but feel that she was faking remorse, only putting on a show for me so I wouldn't get hurt. Letting me down easy. I wished she's just stop the act, clearly she didn't want me. I mean look at me, she deserves someone that can actually compliment her beauty. I'm just an ugly duckling. A Plain Jane that couldn't be taken seriously. "It's just complicated." She finished. "We will protect you Spencer, you and your family I promise." I hear her say. I nod, unsure of how to feel. Unsure of what to think.

"You mean" I took a sharp breath in as I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "Carmen, Jayden, Craig, Brandon, and Jacob will," I say coldly. "But not you." She turns her head to look at the wall off to the side. I just shake my head and brush past her slamming the door shut on my way out. Who was she to say what was good for me? Who was she to tell ME that I wasn't safe around her? If that were the case then why did I feel safe around her. If that were the case then why is it I feel terribly alone right now.

I had gotten as far as the bus stop bench before I let out a loud sob. I wiped my eyes and sat down on the bench. I didn't even now where I was let alone where I was going. I couldn't remember a thing, my thoughts were clouded with images of her. How could everything go downhill so fast. How could this be happening? Another sob escaped my lips and I let my head fall into my palms, my elbows resting on my knees. I felt so hopeless. Like there was no point to life anymore. I wanted so badly to hate Ashley, to hate Carmen even though I had no reason to. But I couldn't, my love for Ashley was too strong. I cried out what sounded more like a hiccup barely noticing the snow that was falling. Who cared about snow, who cared about weather right now. I only cared about the huge gaping hole in my chest. A wound that I was sure would never heal. A wound left by the first girl, first person, that I had ever loved.

Although I was bent over, not standing, not doing anything exhausting, I still felt my body grow weak. So as I sat there weeping, I let my body lay down on the now fluffed covered bench, sniffling and snuffling, sobbing. Mourning my loss.

I'd rather be dead than be going through this.


	25. Chapter 25

**OK so i am thinking of a name for the new story and i need a lil help on deciding**

**these are the ones im contemplating on**

**Soul In The Future**

**Rough History**

**Frozen Moon**

**Forgotten Begining**

**Or,**

**Shadowy Girl**

**I think im leaning towards shadowy girl more but i really do like them all a lot**

**so im letting you decide lol which one do u guys like best??**


End file.
